The Girl among the Bluebells
by Lolth the Spider Queen
Summary: Transformers Prime-When Megatron follows a strange signal he not only finds a legendary device but a strange human girl. This girl is the strangest he had ever come across and thus peaks his interest in her, just who is Eleanor Bella, why does she live alone and what is she hiding from the world?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1-Walking among the Bluebells_

The skies above the Pacific Ocean were calm, hanging in the blue skies above the calm ocean was a darkened ship. A alien ship from a far off planet, on this ship it housed the Decepticon cause.

Standing on the bridge of this ship, Nemesis, was the leader.

A cybertronian from Cybertron, a robotic organism of silver and purple armor, broad shoulders and a large canon strapped to his right arm. His red optics narrowed at the skies that were shown on the screens in front of him.

His name was Megatron, Lord of the Decepticons and former Gladiator of Kaon.

He was a powerful mech, who only knew battle and war. Maybe once, he knew normalcy once but now it is no more. He was waiting for something, he didn't know what but he knew it was something...important.

What he didn't know was that today, his entire life was about to change.

Running into the bridge was Starscream, slightly out of steam.

"My liege, we are getting reports from Soundwave that there is a strange energy signature popping in and out." Megatron turned to his treacherous second in command.

"The same one?" He nodded.

"Yes, this is the third time this Earth week." He hummed, thoughts running through his helm.

His curiosity override his logical thoughts, "I will investigate myself, Starscream, you're in charge."

He turned to leave, the other Decepticons looked at their master in question but did not argue. He took to the blue skies, his form transforming into a alien jet as he headed for the strange signal, in the countryside of Britain in a small wooded area.

* * *

_Britain, Countryside in a Wood….._

In the wood in a small clearing, was a field of flowers. These blue flowers slowly swayed in the wind. The sun and blue sky showed a good day ahead, no bad weather ahead. It was a perfect day, and peace and quiet was though quickly shattered by the sound of a jet engine.

Coming down from the calm sky was a large alien jet, before hitting the ground it transformed it a large robotic entity once more.

Megatron, took in the surroundings.

The field of blue flowers were unlike anything he ever seen before, contrasted to the greens and slight browns it popped like if Energon was exposed, only a deeper blue.

He didn't understand.

Where could the signal be coming from?

He began to walk across the field when he tripped on something unseen, falling onto the ground. He was glad none of his mech's were here to see that. He looked back to his ped to see a golden object sticking from the ground.

Still laying on the ground, he sat up and plucked the object.

It was a crown that wasn't fully connected, with line of Energon and a red substance running through it. It looked ancient and powerful and he could feel the energies radiating off of it.

Was this the signal?

Before he could stand, something caught his audio. Looking up he froze. Standing on the other side of the smallish clearing was a human girl, he took in every feature of her form.

She was a tall and lithe figure with striking red hair that was tied tightly in a bun. She wore a dress that seemed slightly out of date for the times, it was blue and green with puffed shoulders and a skirt that ended just above the ankle. She wore black gloves, her skin was pale with freckles dotting her cheeks as well she wore black boots.

But what struck him was her eyes, piercing green eyes that stared wide eyed back at him.

For a moment, the world stood still. The blue flowers dancing around both of them, seemingly locked into a contest of wills.

It was she that spoke first.

"Hello." A simple word that struck him, it wasn't a scream of terror or a question on what or who he was. It was greeting instead, which confused him the most.

"I-I…" He didn't know why he couldn't speak, it seemed like he was dreaming.

She smiled slightly, "My name is Eleanor Bella, what is yours?"

"Megatron." He forced his reply, this human was strange to him.

"I like your name, I must ask, what are you doing here Megatron?" He looked back down to the crown, then back to her.

A compulsion came over him, "I am here for this, it is from my home. But, I do not know what it does yet."

Why did he say that? His processor was lagging, or maybe, just maybe there was something about this girl that made him want to be truthful. He was a liar, but he felt something compelling him not too.

"Oh, well it's very beautiful….. are you okay though? I did see you fall earlier, you seemed frazzled to me." He looked back down, then quickly stood to his full height.

"I'm fine, it takes more than that to hurt me." She smiled.

"Right, someone made of metal, it must be harder than that I suppose, silly me." She shook her head before returning to the conversation, "Well, I am about to head to my home. Would you like to join me, Megatron?"

He hesitated, not knowing what her intentions were.

"Lead the way." His glossa acted before he thought and before long, he followed Eleanor through the wood until coming to another clearing also filled with blue flowers with a small cottage in the middle and a small barn.

She turned to him, "I'm going to make some tea, I'll be back in one moment."

Eleanor then walked into the small home and closed the door, Megatron vented.

"What is wrong with me?" He whispered to himself, he took another look at the crown.

He wondered what it did. There was only one way to find out, he slowly placed it on his helm. It magnetized to it before a white light blinded Megatron's vision. When the light was gone, he found he had closed his optics. He felt sluggish yet warm.

Slowly his vision came back to him only to see a wooden ceiling, he was confused only to sit up in a soft berth with a fabric over him. He froze though, staring into the mirror at the opposite side wall of the berth.

His optics were replaced with amber eyes, his metallic mesh was replaced by tanned skin with scars still remaining, he had a tuff of silver hair pushed back on top of his head. He was still built but no longer what he used to be.

He had become human.

The door opened, revealing Eleanor in different clothing, a simple red dress with a apron wrapped around her waist, the boots and gloves remaining. She smiled with concern.

"How are you feel, Megatron?" He stared at her wide eyed.

"What happened to me?!" He shouted at her, her concern never went away.

"When I came out with my tea, you were lying knocked out in the field. I knew it was you by the symbol around your neck." She motioned to the Decepticon icon wrapped around his neck on a silver and purple chain.

Megatron breathed, "The crown, it's a Crown of Changing. It was legendary were I came from, being able to change the wearers species and being able to make it permanent if the wearer chose."

"Megatron," Eleanor asked, "Where are you from?"

"How I can I trust you with that knowledge?" She looked at him sadly.

"I'm not other people, I live out here alone for reasons of my own." He nodded, but then the compulsion came back as he looked at her.

Though this time, he suppressed it.

"Maybe another time, right now, I must return to the Nemesis." He stood slowly, he noticed he was wearing a ceremonial military uniform, without the jacket as it was set to the side.

"Nemesis?" She asked as he donned the jacket.

"My ship, I have to report this to my troops." He walked through the simple home and to the front door, he made it down the porch before Eleanor asked him.

"Wait," He stopped and looked at her. "Will you come back, it's very lonely here, though I hate to admit it. Please, I just want to talk and we don't have to talk about you either, just other things?"

He paused before looking back to the setting sun that sat behind the tree's.

"I am curious about you Eleanor, who knows, maybe I will just come back. But, before I go, I must ask, what are these blue flowers called."

She smiled as she looked at the field.

"Their called Bluebells." He nodded.

"Bluebells, interesting, maybe I'll see you soon, Eleanor."

He concentrated back on his form, returning to his normal species. Taking the crown off and placing it in a secure place he took to the air as a jet again heading away from the fields of bluebells that were surround by the wood.

And the strange girl named Eleanor Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2-Blinded_

It had been a full week since he had last seen her, he had busied himself with work. The Autobot's had been the most focus but even then, flashes of that day crossed his vision.

The blue flowers slowly swaying in the breeze, the sun and sky above and her.

He knew he should be focused on winning this war, defeating his enemies and conquering the planet below him, enslaving humanity or destroying it. But, then he stopped and thought about her and those flowers, those Bluebells.

It was something he had never seen, it was nothing compared to this worlds sky, or oceans, not even Energon itself. The deepest and most rich blue he had ever seen. It was something that made him stop and take in their beauty.

And then there was Eleanor Bella, the girl standing in the mist of those Bluebells.

Her red hair was rich, her green eyes compared only to a Emerald and her skin, dotted with the brown freckles. She herself was something to beholden too, his mind's optic kept coming back to her...but, why?

What was this fascination with this girl? Why did seeing her, even in his mind, alighted his emotions, alighted his spark.

"Lord Megatron," Knockout's voice ripped into him forcing reality to come back quickly, he turned to see his Medic looking slightly concerned. "Are you alright? You've been quiet...for sometime."

He turned back to the grey skies over the Amazon jungle, "I'm fine, leave me be."

He heard his Medic slowly walk out of the bridge, it was getting close to night and so everyone barring some Vechicons were preparing or already in recharge. This meant, on this rare occasion, the bridge was empty but for him.

Megatron closed his optics and vented, "Why? What is it about her that, makes me feel this way?"

He turned to leave the bridge and headed for the vault, quickly, he grabbed the Crown of Changing and made it to the airdeck, taking off into the grey skies back to that field of Bluebells and Eleanor.

* * *

_Eleanor's Home, Britain…._

The sun was rising, just starting to crest over the horizon and through the trees of the Wood. Eleanor was already up a hour before and beginning her daily routine. She wore one of her favorite dresses, a blue victorian era dress that was knee length with a cropped blue jacket that had puffed shoulders.

She went to the barn to see some of animals she kept, a cow, some chickens, a pen of pigs and two horses. Gathering eggs, milk as well as feeding all the animals she made her way back to the simple home to make her breakfast.

When her meal was ready she went to her front porch and sat down with a book in hand, enjoying the morning air as she ate.

It's then that she heard large jet engines approaching from the skies, peering out over the railing of the porch she saw the same jet from but a mere week ago. As he came in closer her thoughts went back to that first meeting.

She was amazed by him, made of metal yet living. His red eyes had pierced right into her very soul and told thousands of stories, ones of sadness and hardship. She could tell, by the way he held himself that he had seen so much, just like her.

Eleanor smiled as he transformed into his bipedal mode and gracefully landed in the field of Bluebells that surrounded her home. Before he approached he took the crown he had found a week ago and transformed into his human form. As he approached she could see his nervousness and with a warm smile, she said.

"Hello again, Megatron. How have you been?"

Megatron smiled lightly, "I...am fine I suppose, just been busy this last week."

"Come, tell me about it." She motioned to the empty chair next to her, the same compulsion came back stronger then ever as he found himself sitting next to her.

"You must understand, I have lived far longer than you and have seen so much." She nodded, the compulsion never waned, "A long time ago, Cybertron, my home, was under a strict caste system. Everyone had their place and if you stepped out of it you were as good as dead.'

'I started out as a miner, one of the lowest in the caste system. Day in and out I worked for the upper cast, giving them the resources to build what they saw fit. I had grown tired of it, so I went to the Pits of Kaon, a gladiator ring where the lowest of the low could be in the spotlight for once."

He sighed, "I became a great warrior of the Pit, was praised and gifted with freedom. But, I still saw the injustices of the system and thus I began my political career."

He stopped himself as he fought the compulsion before finally winning over it. He knew he said to much already, so he quickly ended his story.

"In the end it was all in vain, war was the only option. Thus our war began, our enemies are the Autobots who fight for the system that started everything. And I will stop at nothing to end it."

Eleanor stared at him as he told his story, she knew there was more to it but he had once more beaten back _her power._

"I see, so this past week you have been dealing with the Autobots, that's why you didn't come." Megatron stared at her, she seemed to deflate at her own words.

"Eleanor, I lead a army, a faction of Cybertronians in a war that's lasted longer than the humans have ruled on this planet. I cannot drop everything just for one human such as yourself." Her eyes narrowed.

"I suppose I am being selfish, but there is still one thing I disagree with you about." She stood, gathering her empty plate while Megatron stood to his feet.

"And what's that?" She opened the door and looked back at him with slight disdain.

"If you believe war is the only answer, then you are blind to reality." She slammed the door shut, leaving a warlord puzzled and worried that he may have ruined a relationship before it even started.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3-Safe in the Knowledge_

He had come back the very next day, the disdained look she had given him gnawed at him making recharge nye impossible. It was a little into the afternoon when he landed softly back onto the grounds of Eleanor's homestead surrounded by the Bluebells.

Looking around quickly there was no sign of the red haired woman.

Placing the crown back on he transformed back into his human self, becoming more comfortable in the changing of his form as it went on. He walked toward the simple home and knocked on the door, no response came.

His sparkbeat raced slightly, he didn't know why he was nervous, no, he knew why. He was afraid he wouldn't be able to see her again...but why? More answers meant more questions and he didn't have time nor the patience to stand here and do nothing.

Megatron walked back around the house toward the barn, the paint had long chipped away only leaving wood visible and he could hear the sounds of animals from the inside.

The barn door was ajar slightly, slowly, he opened it further and looked inside.

He could see all the animals in their, the horses, pigs, chickens and one cow. But no sign of Eleanor anywhere. As he stepped further in he felt a wave pass over him, not harming, but just prodding him to shiver slightly.

"Up here." Her voice surprised him that it made him jump slightly, his sparkbeat, or heart at this point, was beating like a roaring train.

Looking to the side he could see a ladder that led to a loft area, mustering up whatever courage he had left, which was little at this point, he climb the ladder to see Eleanor among some haystacks reading a book near with a window open letting the summer sun in.

She was wearing a worn green dress with her same black gloves and boots, her red hair once again tied back, only when he was fully up did her emerald eyes shoot up to meet his amber.

He was about to say something when she raised her gloved hand, shushing him, with the compulsion back again.

"Before you say anything, Megatron. I just want to say I am sorry." He stopped, was she apologizing, to him? "I know you are confused, but not by you're facial expression. I can sense it."

"Sense it?" The only words that came out of his mouth, she padded the hay next to her and he sat, the compulsion was waning.

"I call it my Gift or Curse, whatever it is, I have the power to sense people's emotions and compel them to do things they normally wouldn't do. And, I am afraid that since I met you, I've been doing that to you." She hung her head in shame.

At the same time, that compulsion washed away. He was free willed once more, but, he didn't feel much difference. Those strange, bubbling feelings he hadn't felt in so long that he forget them were, slowly, returning.

Megatron stared at the girl, shame radiating off of her.

"That is something I didn't know humans could do." He looked away from her, not knowing what to say or do.

"To my knowledge, no other human can. But, I guess that just comes from my background. Something….I don't wish to revisit anytime soon. And with that thought I am sorry I made you divulge sensitive things about you're history. My curiosity always gets the best of me sometimes."

He chuckled at that.

She looked up at him with surprise, "What's so funny?"

He looked at her with slight smile, "I used to know someone who got into trouble due to their curiosity."

"Well, at least I'm not alone on that I guess. Megatron," She paused, almost nervous. "Can we start over?"

He was silent for a moment before he answered, "I don't see why not."

She fully smiled, "Well then, my name's Eleanor Bella, nice to meet you!" She stood and gave a little curtsy.

He stood as well, bowing slightly, "I am Lord Megatron, Leader of the Decepticons, it is a pleasure to meet you Miss Bella."

Both looked up with a playful smile before bursting out in laughter.

* * *

The sun had almost completely set, the sunset colors were painted beautifully across the sky as it turned from dusk to night. The pair were sitting from the open window above the barn doors staring at the fading colors of sunset.

They had spent to rest of afternoon talking about their interests and day to day routines.

Eleanor had spoken about her favorite books, mostly romance novels with a few classical's thrown in there. She talked about how she loved hearing instrumental music more than pop music and she even showed off one of her most prized possessions, her flute to which she was an avid player.

Megatron meanwhile spoke of his days on Earth so far, recounting the trials and tribulations of working with mostly incompetent team he could possible get. But, he also mentioned his hobbies from before the war that he had long forgotten about, like his love for novels as well enjoying the classics of his home world and his exploration of his planet as being a miner for most of his life constricted him in his travels.

After awhile they had relegated themselves to the watching of a sunset.

"Megatron," Eleanor broke a long held silence, he gave her a side glance. "Will you ever tell them about me?"

She was referring to his team, he knew his answer immediately.

"No, they won't understand. They have a great disdain of humans and while I find most of your kind repulsive, you on the other servo interest me. Also, why can't I have secrets when they clearly have theirs too."

She smirked at that, "I don't know whether to be offended or flattered, but I'll go with the latter."

"Good, I wouldn't want to ruin this for a second time." She looked at him with a relaxed smirk.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, and neither are you."

For the first time, in a long time, he felt relaxed. As well as secure in the knowledge that this was the beginning of something new that would never fall from his grasp like some many other things.

From his perspective, this was something no one could take from him, no matter what.

For her, it felt like someone had sent a blessing disguised as a person to her. For all the trials and tribulations, this was something that wouldn't be so easily thrown to the sands of time as dust.

She was safe in the knowledge that no matter what, he would be there, in some shape...or form. _Forevermore._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4-Igniting a Flame_

Three months had gone by and beginnings of the Fall began to show as the tree's around in the Wood colored brown, yellow and red. But strangely enough, the Bluebells didn't wither and die, the remained in bloom, unchanging, even as the cold air began to seep it's way down south.

On one of these chillier days, Megatron had come like he always did.

His visits were sporadic at best, as sneaking off a flying vessel full of crew and the threat of possible attack by Autobots made things harder. But, whenever he was gone for longer periods then he liked he would stay longer with her.

Back to this visit, Megatron and Eleanor were taking a walk through the Autumn forest marveling at the crisp colors of the falling leaves. Both were dressed warmly but Eleanor still wore a dress, just with thicker stockings and a brown jacket that went to her knees.

"Those Bluebells," He said as they past the clearing where they first met. "Why aren't they dying off?"

She looked at the still blooming flowers. "They've always been like that, since the day I arrived five years ago, not once do they die no matter rain or snow. It's strange but, I enjoy their constant presence."

"Why's that?" He asked.

"I don't know, but they make me feel...safe? I don't know the right word for it, but it is similar to that." She looked at the flowers with content but curiosity.

He linked his arm around hers, a slight blush at the action crossed her face.

"Lets go, it seems that is a mystery for another time, perhaps?" She nodded and again they walked further into the Autumn painted wood.

They walked for another hour, having an idle chat about how the Autobot's seemed desperately looking for Energon and how it was hindered his visits when a noise caught their attention.

The snapping of twigs and crunching of leaves lead them to another smaller clearing, this one containing the same Bluebells as before. In the middle of this clearing was five Cybertronians, instantly recognizable by Megatron.

It was Optimus Prime, along with Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Cliffjumper.

The femme, Arcee, was holding out a scanner looking perplexed at the device.

"I can't seem to locate that weak signal, Optimus." The Autobot leader looked disappointed.

"Look for clues in the area, maybe we will find something of worth." He said, his team splitting off in different directions, some heading deeper into the Wood.

Eleanor whispered to Megatron, "What do we do?"

He whispered back, "Slowly back away, then run on my signal."

They began to slowly back away from the clearing and the Autobots, Megatron himself doesn't know what dragged them out here but he'd be damned if he'd like them take her away from him...wait, wha-

SNAP!

A twig unseen by the pair snapped under Eleanor's foot, they both froze as they heard from Cliffjumper.

"Did you guys hear that?" They both looked at each, then bolted.

Now with them running through the Autumn wood it was easily heard as their footsteps crashed down on more twigs and leaves. As they weaved and dodged the trees they could now feel and hear the distinct footfalls of the Autobots chasing after them.

Megatron need a plan and fast, because he knew humans couldn't out pace a Cybertronian for long.

They came to another clearing, this one different from the others in location but still held the Bluebells. He stopped both of them and grabbed Eleanor.

"Go, run back to the house. I'll see you soon." She looked shocked.

"What!? No, I can't leave you-" He cut her off.

"Please, Eleanor just do it!" He pleaded with her, he never pleaded for anything in his life.

With a sigh she said, "Fine, but come back soon, alright?"

He nodded, "Always."

She smiled before running into the forest, away from him. Quickly he transformed back into his Cybertronian self and put the crown away just in time for the Autobots to sprint out of the forest before coming to a complete stop, in surprise and shock.

* * *

Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots had come out to this colorful Fall wood to find the source of a strange signal that was coming from this area. What he didn't expect was being watched and further more to come across his greatest foe in this forest, standing in a clearing, waiting for them.

"Megatron." The Prime growled as he took a battle stance, ready for anything.

"Optimus Prime, well this isn't a surprise." He said with a smirk.

Bulkhead jumped in, "Lemme guess, you're hear for the strange signal too?"

"Ah, that." He sounded almost disappointed? "Well, I am afraid there is nothing to that signal. Just an anomaly of the area."

Now they were confused.

"Then why are you here?" Arcee growled, he rolled his optics.

"To confirm my suspicions, besides I want you're focus on the war. I want a good fight after all." He smirked.

But before more could be said, he transformed and blasted off the ground and soaring into the air. Leaving a confused Team Prime behind in the Bluebells.

_[What was that all about?] _Bee asked staring at the spot where the Warlord used to be.

Optimus frowned, he knew Megatron was lying about the anomaly, but not for the same reasons. His lie was different somehow, like he was pressured to have them leave, to not follow this path. A warning not to, almost.

As they returned to Base, Optimus's thoughts kept going.

There was something different about him, there was a fire in his optics. A determination and emotions that had long since been forgotten suddenly reigniting with a great wave.

He resigned himself to be more watchful now, not only of Megatron but that strange Wood that held a secret to his new found strength and determination.

* * *

Somewhere, far in the reaches of space sits the planet Cybertron. A dead world, not a single light shines on the metallic planet. We see the dead surface, rusted and decaying from the war that ravaged it so long ago. We travel to the Well of Allspark, the namesake now missing from it's home.

Down the empty well we reach the core of the planet, Primus himself.

Long dormant due to the poisonous war that it's creations created themselves.

But, as we get in closer to that core, a small light appears. One with a familiar aura to it surroundings.

Then we cut to black.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5-Falling Stars_

It was a cool evening in the wood surrounding Eleanor's home, the autumn was still in full swing having only been two weeks since the incident with the Autobots. But, she hadn't seen Megatron in all of that time, and she was beginning to think.

She always had a lot of time to just, think.

He said he was coming back, that he'd always come back. But, this was a longer stint then the past few months. It was troublesome, all her life she was living in a world of facts and orders, she was told to trust in her superiors, and she had never questioned it.

But now, here on her own, for five years, it was hard.

She knew living free wouldn't be easy, but so many things came naturally. But, the mental aspect of all of it, now, she had to trust in someone that no one had told her was trustworthy.

Sure, he had come back and these past few months proved that.

But those doubts still lingered, they were irrational yet they were here to stay.

She hated be alone. At least with them she wasn't.

_Megatron…._

"Where are you?" She whispered as the evening melted into a moonless night.

* * *

It had been a blur, he hadn't realized that a full two weeks had gone by. It made his Spark twist uncomfortable. But he couldn't escape the war just yet, the Autobots had become more of a frequent nuisance and his soldiers along with a certain seeker was getting on his nerves.

He felt another wave of pain coming from his helm, he was gaining a new pain, a helmache of all things.

Megatron groaned quietly to himself as he made his way to the flight deck. The doors opened with a whoosh and a cool breeze washed over his frame, damping the helmache as fresh air seeped into his system.

He walked out onto the flight deck and looked up, to see a moonless sky above.

Currently, the Nemesis was floating above Britain, a little too close to Eleanor for his taste but he couldn't say a word to his crew, who would grow suspicious, especially Starscream.

He shuddered at the thought of that seeker find her...alone.

He vented, another twisting longing ping radiated from his Spark. It had been too long, the longest since their first meetings. He hated leaving her alone, that was her first request, to come back _because_ she was lonely.

Over the months he had done some research, discovering more about humans and their culture, along with some things told to him by Eleanor he knew humans were naturally social creatures and to be separated for long periods was worse than death for some.

But, he couldn't leave here.

Everyone was on high alert after the recent Autobot attack on one of their biggest mines. They were becoming bold and it was sent the Decepticon's into a tizzy as Eleanor would say. So, leaving was impossible as some feared a direct attack, somehow.

He didn't know what, but something drew his gaze skyward, their crossing the night sky was a falling star, as humans called it. He smiled at the falling star and wondered if she could see it down below him, that thought warmed his Spark as his smile grew.

"I am right here, Eleanor. And nothing will stop me from seeing you again."

* * *

A smile crossed her lips as she saw a falling star in the moonless sky above, she stood from her seat on the porch and walked a little ways into the field to stare up at the rare beauty.

A small wind blew past her, making her white dress sway in the wind, her long red hair fell from it's bun as it waved in the wind and her gloves and boots remained. Her eyes lit up with the falling star as more were accompanied the falling one.

Something in her heart stirred, her doubts about his return vanished as if someone had wiped them away like tears from her cheeks. She laughed to herself, Megatron would return, why wouldn't he? He was faithful to his word, she could trust him.

"I will wait then, until you return from your home among the clouds. I promise."

* * *

_Far Away..._

He had sent a gift, it took a lot of energy to make it travel the lone distance between him and the planet his children had chosen to wage war on in secret. As the rock burned away as it entered the atmosphere, large chunks came loose causing a barrage of fallen fireballs to splash down off the west coast of Britain, near the Isle of Man.

As it sank to the bottom of the sea, the last of the rocks sheared away to reveal a container.

This was his gift, meant for one person alone.

It would respond to no one else, only they could open this container and retrieve his gift.

Now, all he had to do was wait, watch and awaken even more. His light, his Spark at the center of Cybertron grew in strength and soon, very soon, he would see to the matters at hand, himself.

But, for now, he rested. He knew that they would be safe for now, that they had each other for company and he knew that when the time came, all would be revealed.

Alas though, time seemed infinite when all you could do was watch from a distance.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6-Understanding the Past_

Another two weeks passed, almost a month since they last saw each other. But now, finally, they could see each other once more. The Autobot's had quieten and a semi normal calmed over the others. He was free to see her for as long as possible.

His spark swelled with joy as he landed in the Bluebells, the dulled and colored leaves littered around them as most leaves had fallen off their trees. He applied the crown quickly and was back in his human form, just in time as well.

When she heard the familiar roar of his jets she came running out in nothing more than a red sweater with a black bell skirt, her gloves and boots still the same.

They both smiled widely as they ran up to each other and embraced.

They stayed like that, until quietly Eleanor spoke.

"I knew you would come back, thank you." Megatron parted from her warm embrace, though he still held her lightly in his arms.

"I told you, I am not going anywhere soon."

She giggled before realizing how cold it had become outside and lead them both back into the warmer home.

"Want some tea?" She asked, Megatron nodded as he sat down on the sofa, she came back with Green tea and gave one cup to him and one for herself.

They sat in silence for but a moment before Megatron asked.

"Eleanor, I wanted to ask if it was alright, why do you live out here alone?" She took a drink from her cup before holding it in her hands, staring at it.

She sighed, "Knew you would ask that someday, but, I guess I should tell you more about me."

"Only if you want too." He tried not to push her, but she smiled at him with reassurance.

"I trust you Megatron, you have a right to know who you're spending time with. It is a long story though, so, just listen alright?" He nodded and she began her long tale.

"A long time ago, I was a normal girl living with my Mother and Father in the United States. But, that is all that I remember of those bygone days, I don't remember their faces, the town I lived in or even their names. But, remember their voices, my Mother was sweet yet hard spoken and tough as nails while my Father was strong willed, tough like my Mother but also had a caring side no one really saw but me and Mom.'

'Then, something happened. The next thing I remember is blood, lots of blood. I knew whose it was, but I can't remember how they died, but I know it was horrific. Then, it changes, I was picked up by some men in masks, saying they were their because Mother and Father left me to them.'

She placed the cup down, her hands began to shake, but she pressed on.

'After that I have no memory, I only remember feelings, confusion, sadness, pain and anger. But the biggest one was loneliness, I felt so alone in a time I barely remember and I still hate it to this day.'

'Where my memories do pick up was five years ago, when I awoke in the field where we first met. I was in a simple white dress, I looked pristine, as if I had just bathed and gotten dress for a party. But the biggest change I knew was of my hands and feet.'

She removed her black gloves that reached up her forearm and her boots that were knee length one by one. Without them, the metal appendages were visible, made of silver and black metal, they were integrity in design and acted as if they were normal appendages.

Megatron stared in wide eyed awe. She went on.

'Not only that, but the powers I mentioned previously. My abilities to force my will upon others and read their surface emotions, I only found out about that when encountering the fauna of this wood. And for some reason, I've never felt like I was endanger here. Even though I came to this place against my wishes, I feel safe here, lonely yes, but safe."

They remained in silence, both in deep thought.

Megatron had never met someone like her before, one who lost so much and yet knew so little of what she lost. It broke his Spark, the feeling returned, it was yet again strong but this time he knew where it was geared to, Eleanor. Whatever it was, it was for her, and he didn't want it to stop. The lightness eased his broken Spark for her, something he was grateful for.

Eleanor was afraid, yes she trusted him but how would he react to such a broken girl. Someone who was completely in the dark about her own past, who lost her limbs without even remembering a single detail. She knew that his past was long and complicated, though she didn't know the details, she knew that maybe, just maybe, there was sliver of a chance that he would or could understand.

"Eleanor," She snapped her head to look at him, his amber eyes burning with passion. "You are the strongest person I have ever met, and I am happy you are here with me."

Her heart skip a beat, a lightness filled her veins as a sense of overwhelming joy and adoration fill her mind. She didn't know this emotion before, only having read about such a thing, but that was impossible, this was simply joy, wasn't it?

She grasped him in a embrace once more, his arms tightened around her as if to shield her away from the horrors of the past.

"Thank you, for understanding and acceptance. And I am sorry I just dumped that all onto you as well." She laughed slightly, he released her a little to look at her face, both very close to each other.

"I probably will understand more then any human or cybertronian on this world could. Besides, this just means I know you more and I like that I know, because I think you're the best thing that has ever happened to me." His face and neck burning from his unknown emotions and words.

She smiled fondly, she felt her cheeks burn slightly as well as they lightly headbutted each other.

"Well, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me in a long time, Megatron."


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7-Fear of the Unknown_

Snow drifted softly as the first snowfall of the season came to the wood. Megatron was helping Eleanor with upkeep in the barn, making sure everyone was fed and warm as winter's icy claws began to creep over the lands.

Megatron himself had seen snow before, but it never ceased to amaze him as it slowly drifted down with all the unique snowflakes dancing in the air as they came to the ground resting with the rest of the snow, and of course as their strange nature, the Bluebells never wilted nor died in the deadly cold, deadly to plants mind you not humans.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Megatron slightly jumped when Eleanor's voice called from his side, he didn't even hear her footfalls.

"Indeed." He simply replied, he felt like he should've said more though.

"Something's bothering you, what is it?" She looked at him with a concerned smile, her emerald eyes piercing him to the core.

In truth, he was holding something back, he just didn't know where to start.

"It's hard to explain, but, do you remember a couple weeks ago you spoke about your past?" She nodded. "I've been thinking about mine, you know a little already but I am...afraid I suppose to tell you the full story."

She smiled more widely, "That's how I felt before I told you, just start from the beginning and it will flow out naturally."

He sighed, "Alright."

Eleanor guided the apprehensive Warlord to the upper loft of the barn where they sat on some hay with blankets for warmth.

That is when he told her everything.

The early days as a Miner, those days in the Pits of Kaon where he honed his skills and won his freedom, meeting Orion Pax who later became Optimus Prime. The rallies calling for a better Cybertron, the ultimate meeting with the High Council and where in his mind everything went wrong and where the war began.

Then the war itself, the hardships, victories and losses. Finally, the destruction of his home, having to abandoned it for another and arriving on Earth five years ago. The ongoing war was something she was mostly caught up with and when all was said and done, he had these final words.

"In the end, it matters not but what you think of me. Most either think of what I've done as heroic or monstrous and now, reflecting on it all I fear you will be the latter. This is why I was afraid to tell you, I was afraid you think me a monster who only wants the destruction of all those around me."

His eyes were cast down, staring at his hands that were white knuckled from the strain of being clutched so tightly, then two gloved hands reach out for his clutched ones, and though made of metal had a softness to it, he looked up back at her and her eyes gleamed in lantern light of the evening turned night now.

"Megatron, you are not a monster but you are also not a hero. You are what we call, 'Human'." He stared at her in shock, she went on. "What that means is that you are solely not evil nor good as there is no such thing. You are flawed and imperfect which makes you, you.'

'If you were perfect then the world would be boring and no life would exist. To be 'Human' as we say is to make mistakes, to fall down once in while. But those of us who can understand what we have done wrong can only try to make things right in the future, that is what I mean when I say you are 'Human'."

"So, you are not afraid of me?" He asked hopefully, the next words made his Spark or Heart as Humans have flutter with that strange emotion once more.

"Megatron, I will never be afraid of you no matter what." He slowly turned his hands in hers till they were intertwined and smiled at her as if the world just came off his shoulders.

"Thank you, Eleanor. I should've known out of all the humans on this planet, you would be the one to understand." She smiled back.

"Of course, after all, you made me feel like I could be me when I am around you." Her heart raced as those words came forth, she could feel his hot breath on her at how close they were, seemly gravitating towards another.

Suddenly, a ringing sound came from Megatron's pocket.

With sudden reality hitting them both they immediately turned from each other, releasing their hands as a red tint took both their cheeks. Quickly rummaging he took out a phone that he made just in case the Nemesis ever tried contacting him, and it was from the Nemesis.

Apparently, Starscream was engaging the Autobots and proclaiming he was the Lord of the Decepticons.

Clearing his throat, he stood as he spoke, "I'm sorry, but I must take my leave, a situation is growing and I need to take care of it."

"It's alright," She didn't meet his gaze, her face still red from how close they were too….she stopped herself from thinking further. "Go, you are need."

With a pang of guilt he simply nodded and headed down and out of the barn, then out of sight of the wood she called home.

She sat their, in shock, her heart still fluttered at the sudden realization of what had just happened. She realized what her heart was saying but what her mind was denying. She looked out to where he had disappeared across the horizon over the wood.

Tears fell from her gleaming emerald eyes, her emotions were mixed.

She was in love with him.

But, she knew it couldn't work.

He was a Cybertronian currently enthralled with war, he was going to conquer her world, enslave humanity at the most and destroy what humanity had built for his own empire.

He wouldn't fall for someone like her, he only saw her as a friend or a plaything, right?

Her mind clouded with what ifs and how it had come to this. And even though he accepted her past, that she was not whole, could he love someone like that? Someone who he most likely saw as just a friend?

Were they friends? Or, something more? Did he love her back? Why did she fall for him?

Eleanor's mind spiraled out of control, tears fell in great numbers as she sobbed uncontrollably in the cold new winter air. She was now in unknown territory, and she didn't know what to do.

The fear of the unknown, seemed something truly terrifying and once more, she would have to bear it.

But this time it wasn't about her broken past and self, but now, it was the terrifying truth that she was in love with a warlord from another world entirely.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8-Love, True and Deep_

What seemed like an eternity went by but it was only a few days after Eleanor's revelation did he return. The winter was fully settled in, having a storm the other night and quickly he came inside the warm home to escape the claws of winter.

She was sitting in the living room on the couch reading a book when he came in.

Her heartbeat raced again but she quickly quelled it, chiding herself once more for feeling this again.

"Eleanor, I need to speak to you so please listen." His tone was serious and not as light hearted as the other times he came, she immediately sat aside to wear he could sit on the couch beside her.

"What's wrong?" She placed to book down with a worried expression.

"Listen, I am going to have to stay away from the wood for awhile." Her eyes widened and she demanded to know why?

It wasn't an easy pill to swallow for Megatron, he hated telling her this but it was for the best and not permanent. He began to tell her how he came to this decision which had began not but a day away.

_ONE DAY AGO…._

It had begun like any other day aboard the Nemesis, the ship was currently over the far north of Canada heading south over the continent but high enough not to be detected.

Everything was as it should be, Megatron started his day with his rounds, checking operations and making sure the ship was in working order.

But that's when the normalcy ended.

It came in the form of his Medic, Knockout approaching him for a private audience. He was led back to the storage area where they kept the Energon in cubes, but, waiting their were his highest commanders.

Starscream, Soundwave and Breakdown. Alongside Knockout they stood in a semi circle around him.

He growled, "What is the meaning of this?"

Knockout was the first to speak, "My Lord, we are concerned…" He trailed off as the Warlord glared at him with suspicion.

"And what pray tell are you 'worried' about?" He hissed, not liking the close quarters with four mechs almost surrounding him.

"We noticed-_Soundwave_-noticed you're...activities as of late." Starscream said with narrowed yet frightened optics.

"Indeed, you seemed as well distracted as of late and….different." Knockout went on, with Breakdown interjecting.

"As your fellow officers we are merely concerned about your well being milord."

Megatron closed his optics in annoyance, not at the place he had been put in but for the fact that he didn't his soldiers would notice, now his mind raced to think if they noticed, did the Autobots notice some of these..differences?

"Listen well and listen close," He growled, his ruby red optics glaring down at them. "What I do in my spare time is none of your business. If you keep on this path I can't guarantee you'll live to see another day, _do I make myself clear?!"_

He glared at all four mechs before stepping out of the room and into the hall.

Back in the room, the four mechs stared in shock at what just transpired. Sure, Megatron has threatening them before, but not like this. He even threatened Soundwave and that never happened, it only made their suspicions grow more.

"He's hiding something." Breakdown spoke the rooms thought.

"Indeed, but what could be so valuable to keep hidden from us?" Starscream mused, a sinister look appearing in his eyes.

Back in the hall with Megatron, he quickly made his way to his personal quarters and locking the door behind him he slumped onto his berth.

His mind raced, they knew something was off and if they knew, then could the Autobots know? Possibly, and that thought worried him, they could take her away from him and that made his spark clench.

* * *

Eleanor stared at her hands, hearing the story first hand was terrifying. Knowing that the Decepticons and possibly Autobots suspecting something truly terrified her.

"So, in order to throw them off you're trail I must stay away but only for a little while." She looked up at him, her glassy emerald eyes pleading at him.

"H-How long?" She shuttered out, he was taken aback, she never stuttered before and he knew she was afraid.

"At the most, until March of next year." Her eyes widened, they were in the end of November soon December, which meant she would be alone for three to four months give or take.

"I-" She was cut off by Megatron as he hugged her tightly, her heart raced and this time she couldn't quell the love due to the fear overwhelming her.

She hugged him back tightly as the tears overcame her will and streamed down her hot cheeks.

He brought her as close as he could letting her wet sobs wracked her thin form. His spark clenched, he hated seeing her cry and the strange feeling came again from his spark, it whispered though unlike before and it said to never let her go.

For the longest time he didn't understand why felt this way.

But now he understood, this light, yet heavy feeling was something new and it was meant for her only, directed at her only. But, the name of the feeling escaped him, he knew it was something that came so seldom, so, he held onto that feeling.

Slowly, her sobbing became quieter till no more tears could be spilled.

She let go of him but only a little to face him, only to see tears streaking down his face as well.

"Eleanor, I know you hate being alone but I would never ask you of this if I didn't' care for you deeply." Her eyes widened slightly, "But, just know that I also hate being alone, even when I with my men I feel alone, so don't feel like you are alone in this because when I return, I don't think it will be easy for me to leave once more."

"You...care deeply about me?" He smiled, the tear stains drying slowly on both their faces.

He cupped her head with his hands and said.

"More than anyone I have ever meet in my long lifetime."

She couldn't believe it, there was a chance. Maybe, just maybe, he could love her.

He let go of her face and both of them hugged each other once more.

"I care deeply for you as well, Megatron." She said as they pulled apart once more, both smiling contently at one another.

She then gave into her flurry of emotions, though she didn't fall into them, she gave some control over to them as she grasped lightly around his head and bending his head down she gave a light kiss to his forehead.

His emotions ran wild, he didn't know what it all meant but he knew he wanted to feel like that again.

Lightly cupping her chin he went into autopilot almost as he leaned forward.

It was light, her lips tasted like the sweetest Energon and they were so soft. To her, his lips were rough and dry yet they had a tangy metallic taste of them that she didn't mind one bit.

Their kiss deepened as he pulled her in close, a fiery passion was felt between the pair. She was so soft to him, something he had never felt before and he was strong and gentle to her.

This was the beginning of something new and beautiful and neither wanted to end any time soon.

And when all was said and done and Megatron flew off the next morning, he finally knew what he felt for Eleanor.

Love, true and deep, something he had never had felt the like of before.

It was something he would protect until his dying breath, even if that meant betraying the cause he built, he would protect her and no Cybertronian nor Human could ever stand in his way of her.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9-The New Year Brings Change_

He returned to that wood close to the end of the year, almost a New Year upon Humans. Optimus had been waiting for a time perfect time to come back to this place, but had little of it. Only during this seemingly quiet respite was it proper.

It had been a long time since he came here, now the fridge air whisk around his metallic frame making shuddering involuntary.

But soon he came to where this place had peak his interest in the first place, the clearing where he encountered Megatron on that Fall day.

Looking around at the somewhat still clearing all seemed untouched and calm, the snow blanket the ground covering up the blue flowers that were once visible, the trees lay barren and only faint sounds of wildlife could be heard mist his peds crunching the snow beneath him.

The sun was shining down but gave little to no warmth to the landscape and clouds lazily past by unaware of the wood below.

There was nothing here.

Until he heard a faint sound, distinct from the animals.

Music, far off into the wood beyond his gaze but not his audios. With a more kick in his step he made his way to the source through the trees and snow till he came upon another clearing.

This one had a simple home in the middle with a barn off the side, he could hear faint noises of animals in said barn but what truly caught his attention was the source of the music.

A human women stood in the clearing a little ways from the home, she held in her hand a strange device that she rested on her shoulder and chin with stings on it and holding a stick with what seemed a bunch of strings on it.

She moved the stick over the device, back and forth rubbing the two sets of strings together to create sound, music, as Humans called it.

The women who played this tune was clad in a red cloak with fur on the edges wearing a black dress with boots and gloves, strands of red hair came out of the hood she wore and her eyes were closed, focused on the music.

He believed he remember what that device was called, a Violin.

The Violin seemed to speak a thousand words and he could see that those were her own. The sound seemed sorrowful yet calm and patient, she moved with the sound and as it ended, Optimus froze, as emerald green eyes stared right at him.

She held the instrument to her side, her face neutral as she stared at him.

"You...are Optimus Prime, correct?" She asked, her voice polite and curious to the ear.

A compulsion washed over him as he said, "Yes."

She narrowed her eyes, "Why are you here?"

"To find what Megatron was hiding." He blurted out, he didn't mean to say that.

"Come closer, Prime." He obeyed the command, kneeling down before her, then the compulsion faded.

"I will only say this once, if you try to take me or alert anyone of my existence I will not hesitate to use my power over you. Understood?" She said with narrowing eyes.

"W-What was that?" She rolled her eyes.

"My power, _now do you understand_?" He nodded his head, the tension then melted from her lithe form and a kinder smile came across her freckled face.

"Good, now, my name is Eleanor Bella." She bowed slightly.

Questions raced through his mind, he started with the obvious.

"How did you know my name?" She laughed slightly.

"I have heard many a tale from my Love about you, he seemed jealous of you if I'm honest." That confused him more, more questioned bubbled at the surface of his mind.

"Your _love_?" She stared back at him with smirk.

"_Megatron_, that is his name." Optimus froze once more, "He's very protective of me, so I suggest not pissing him off."

"And, he feels the same with you?" She nodded, before beginning to walk to the barn dropping of her Violin on the porch.

"But, he is currently away," She sighed, a sadness hung over her, "The Decepticons were becoming suspicious of him, so he had to secure his position back on the Nemesis, he won't return till March."

"Seems...lonely." He commented on her sadness, she laughed dryly.

"I hate being alone, always have. Which is why I wanted to speak with you, yes I threatened you but, I wanted you to stay so that I could speak with at least someone."

Her methods seemed quite off putting but he saw where she lived, in the middle of nowhere and he knew humans were social creatures.

"Then, perhaps, we can start over and become friends." She looked up at him with a gentle smile.

"Alright then, but don't take me for a damsel in distress. I am more than capable of handling myself." He smiled and nodded as the both headed into the warmer interior of the barn.

And thus, was the beginning of a friendship to last a lifetime.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10-Gifts_

It was the middle of February of a New Year, and it was a very cold day. It had been over a month since Optimus had discovered the secret of these Britain woods and like once to a couple of days a week he visits her so that she isn't so alone without Megatron.

He still had a hard time wrapping his mind around that.

But, he saw it as a opportunity, maybe this was a sign that he didn't lose his brother to war so long ago.

His Autobots were none the wiser, he made sure of it. He always went on Patrols so that was the best cover and wiping the data of his location of the Groundbridge was also carefully taken care of.

Optimus approached the small home of Eleanor, transforming into his alt mode he put himself in the barn to keep his body warm while he was in his Holoform.

He was as a tall as Megatron with black hair with a military cut with a red jacket and black undershirt, blue jeans and black combat boots. His Autobot symbol was on his jacket shoulders just like his real form.

He opened and walked through the front door.

But the house was different from before.

Usual it was warm and inviting, but now, it was cold and dark. A gloom hung in the air, he became worried as she never had been this bad since he met her. He called out to the darkened home.

"Eleanor, are you here?" No reply came, but he heard a slight rustling of fabric.

He went to a bedroom, it was simply made with things scattered about and pots of Bluebells around the room. But there sitting on the bed under the blanket was Eleanor, her back to the door.

"Eleanor, what's wrong?" He asked walking to the edge of the bed and sitting down, she shifted slightly before settling once more.

In a small, weak voice she said. "Today's February the 14th."

He was confused, "Why is the date important?"

"Ha," She said with a dry voice, "Sometimes...I forget you're not human."

There was bead of silence before she said.

"Today is a special day, Optimus. It's called Valentine's Day and it is a day of Love, a celebration of the connection one person has for another. And, I am without him." As he came to understand her words, he deflated, he knew what it meant to be away from loved ones on special days like these.

She turned to him finally, tear stains across her cheeks.

"Optimus, I am lost, why am I lost?" His words came naturally to him.

"I am afraid that is love, Eleanor. I know how you feel, back during the early days of the war I had fallen in love with someone. Her name was Elita-One, she was a great leader, a strong warrior and a gentle spark. But, we were separated in an ambush during the Exodus, she had to board a different ship then my own and we were separated by galaxies.'

'Even though I am not Sparkbonded with her, I know she is alive. And I know that one day we'll be reunited. Faith is what keeps us all going, you just need to have faith that he will return, even if it doesn't seem so now. And trust me, when Megatron promises on a plan, you can count he'll see it through."

He smiled as she seemed to cheer up from his words, she wiped away the tears.

"You are right, as always, I need more faith. And he has always returned in the past. Thank you, Optimus Prime." The two hugged before Eleanor sighed and raised from her bed.

"Now come, I think I am need of some tea and more firewood, mined chopping some for me?" He laughed to himself.

"Of course, Eleanor."

* * *

It was time for Optimus to say his goodbyes and head back to the Autobot base, not that she minded, he had made this day more bearable. But, unknown to her the best was yet to come. As Optimus was about to leave, he stopped and turned to face her with a hardened look.

"Eleanor, there is something I must do." She cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

He nodded before taking a knee and placing his hand on his heart.

"I, Optimus Prime, swear on this vow, to always protect you from harm and to keep you company when you are apart from the one you love the most and to be a friend who shall listen to everything you have on your mind. This I swear until I join the Allspark, do you accept this vow, Lady Bella?"

She stood their wide eyed in shock, she nodded her head before saying.

"I accept, Optimus Prime." He smiled before he stood.

"Thank you, Lady Bella. And please, take care." She smiled as he closed the door and was gone from the wood once more.

She sat down, staring at the ceiling thinking back to what just happened. She couldn't believe someone would do that for her, then again, he was Optimus Prime of all people and he cared a lot about how others felt.

There was suddenly a sharp knock at the door, it startled poor Eleanor who quickly opened the door to see a small box with a letter attached to it on her doorstep. Quickly, she took it inside and opened the letter.

'_Dear Eleanor,_

_I know these times apart from each other are difficult on you, especially days like these when love is celebrated. But, as I can't be with you yet, take these gifts instead and know that I will love you for all time._

_Inside this box is a Cybertronian Alloy necklace with a Amethyst crystal and a Cybertronian Alloy ring with a inscription reading "Love at First Sight, in Bluebell Fields."_

_This pendent is where in the future a shard of my spark will lay once we bond or marry as you humans say and the ring is a promise, to always love you._

_Sincerely, Your Beloved.'_

Tears started to well up as she opened to box, she smiled as she took out the silvery chain necklace with the small silvery pendant with the amethyst crystal. The other item was the plain silver ring with the Cybertronian script writing on it.

She put them on, they fit perfectly.

She wiped the tears away, staring out a window as the stars came out that night, silently she thanked him and there she fell asleep under the stars.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11-Sinking Depths_

She stood on a shoreline, the sea spreading out in front of her, in the distance was a island though barely visible from her spot. They sky was bright blue and the sun high in the sky, the only noise was the crashing of the waves at her feet.

A pull came from her heart, it pulled her out to sea.

Fear gripped her beating heart as she walked into the sea before her, the water rose from her knees to her hips to her neck before it consumed her completely. She held her breath for as long as she could and when she could not hold it, the bubbles of air escaped.

Water entered her lungs, they burned but for a moment, before they relaxed.

To her surprise, she could breath the water like air, the pull came again and she followed it with curiosity and fear. Deeper and deeper she walked on the ocean floor, the sand and rock beneath her feet though never piercing her flesh.

Finally, after some time she found the source of the pulling.

A large container of alien origin sat at the bottom of this sea. On it was an inscription she recognized as Cybertronian writing. But, for some odd reason she knew what the symbols meant.

It said; '_A Gift meant for One, To Alight the Darkness.'_

She touched it and the writing lighted up with a dull blue glow that surrounded her in these ocean depths. It split apart and inside was a staff of white metal with a blue crystal sprouting from the top like it was grown on top of it. A feeling of power washed over her and just before she could grasp it, she was jerked away from it and into darkness.

* * *

Eleanor shot up from her bed, sweat dripping from her face as she breathed heavily. She rubbed her head, the headache had returned once more. These headaches had begun sometime after Optimus gave his vow to protect her, as well as the dream that remained the same.

She looked out of her bedroom window and saw the melting snow and bright sunny day outside. They were well into March, two weeks, yet Megatron had yet come. She couldn't blame him, he only said he come back in March, so it could be any day now.

Eleanor then smelled someone making breakfast, quickly getting dressed in a pink floral dress without her gloves or boots she raced outside her room to see standing at her stove just finishing making eggs and toast was Optimus Prime himself.

"I didn't know you could cook?" She said, surprised to even see him here at all.

He turned back, setting the plate on the table.

"You'd be surprised how much of human culture I have taken up to learning since I met you." She giggled to herself as she sat down and started eating while he sat adjacent to her.

"Well," She said between bites, "You are very good at it."

"Glad you like it, though it was a third try." He pointed to the counter where some ruined eggs and burnt toast was.

She laughed at the sight, wondering where that burning smell was coming from.

"Never change, Optimus." He chuckled to himself rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

After she finished breakfast the pair headed out to the barn to feed the animals. The Bluebells were peeking through once more from the snow that melted away slowly, though made the ground a little muddy.

As the feed each animal, Optimus asked something.

"Ellie," A nickname he came up with a while ago, "What is it like, to have little to no memory?"

She stopped in her work, thinking for a moment, she remembered when she had told him everything about her past and her limbs, it was just a few weeks ago. At the time he had been quiet and thoughtful, she guess now that he had time to think it was time to discuss it once more, which she didn't mind.

"Well, it is hard I will say that. It feels like a piece of you is missing and you can feel lost. But, the new memories I forge help make that feeling go away as I rediscover myself, why do you ask?

He was silent for a moment.

"I ask because I want erase some of my memories." She froze, his face was hardened as he stared into space, a tension started to grow from the air of darkness that seemed to hang over Optimus.

He went on, "I _want_ to erase the _war_ from my memory, all the _sadness, anger,_ the _victories and losses_, the _death_. But, I _want _to erase my memory of when I received the Matrix of Leadership. I _want_ to be Orion Pax, _ignorant _to the death of the world, _ignorant_ to my tormented spark and the _darkest_ evils of this universe."

He looked at her, with a dead look.

"_I want to be numb, I want to be free from the pain. I want to be normal again."_

Her emerald green eyes were wide at his words, that darkness in his blue eyes seemed endless, and it frightened her to the core.

"Optimus, how could you say that?" He looked down again, tension evident in his stiff stance as he leaned against a support beam.

"Because, _it's the truth."_ He simply stated.

"No, this is not the way Optimus. I _understand_, you are in pain from what the war has done to you. You want all those bad emotions, memories to be scrubbed clean. You want to go back to the way things are, but you can't Optimus, _no one can.'_

'I may of lost my memory but I still feel emotions to those blank slates, _it never goes away and it never can._ But, what happens when you do forget? You will also forget those good times, spent with those you loved, _like Elita-One.'_

He looked at her, his eyes wide.

'You'll forget her too just so you can't feel anything. But, as well, those dark experiences have molded you into who you are today, _if our lives were perfect it wouldn't be worth living, things live and things die, it is the cycle of life and you can't escape it, not now, not then and not ever."_

There was a stunning silence, the animals were the only noise in the barn. After a couple of minutes he spoke.

"But, it hurts." His voice was weak, tears were welling up. "It hurts so much, I just want it to stop."

She grabbed him into a hug and she whispered, "I know it hurts, but that is life. It is horribly and painful but it is also beautiful and magical. It's what we call being a Human Being, because to be a Human you must understand pain and suffering, but you must also understand love and compassion."

He cried, it had been a long time since he had. The weight of two worlds had always weighed him down and now, they crumpled off as his dam broke. They collapsed onto the floor and remained together until the weight of two worlds was finally gone.

"Thank you, Ellie. I think I can truly call you a great friend."

"And you as well, Orion." He raised an eyebrow, "What? It's you're original name, and besides, I like it better."

He laughed, wiping the last remain tears away.

"Never change, Ellie."


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12-The Unthinkable_

Megatron vented deeply, he was currently reading over reports from the Energon mines. But, his optics looked passed them, the lines of words unfocused and blurry as his thoughts wandered. And they always wandered to the same place, Eleanor.

It had been three months? He knew it felt like a agonizing eternity though.

He was well busy though, establishing himself even more as the suspicions wore off with time. But there was one who refused to relent when it came to it, Starscream, the traitorous vulture.

He kept looking, kept digging and prodding him as well as Soundwave for related data.

It was to say the least, unnerving.

Megatron suddenly got a ping from Soundwave saying Starscream wanted an audience with him, that's odd. Starscream has never really asked for a audience with him before, his brows furrowed as he quickly stood and made his way to the Bridge of the Nemesis.

When he arrived, Starscream stood at the main controls overlooking a grey and stormy sky, lighting flickering all around them. Some Vehicons stood at other computers, where Soundwave as well as his two Medics were, that was until Starscream turned and put the focus on him.

"Lord Megatron, I have solved our problem!" He proclaimed, waiting for an applause that never came.

"And what problem may that be?" He growled, he looked annoyed on the outside but inside his spark began to race.

"Why, the very one that had distracted you my Lord." His spark stopped.

"...What?" He said with wide eyes.

"Soundwave, the map." He turned to the screens were a map appeared, one of Earth over the British Islands, there triangulated in the middle of England itself was a set of coordinates, familiar coordinates.

"I and my Seeker Armada traveled to this location after painstakingly triangulating it from you're trips." Megatron's servo clenched hard enough to make Energon spill. "But what we discovered was quite odd, in these woods here we found a single human settlement, since we didn't know what exactly caught your attention my Liege we simply flattened the entire forest, burning it to a crisp."

Megatron's Spark burned with sorrow and hate, his optics narrow and he felt the pinpricks of tears but held firm.

Starscream turned back and said. "Now that wood has gone, your sole attention shall only be on the conquering of this world and the destruction of the Autobots and those Humans they love so much."

There was silence, a tension billowed from Megatron's form, his optics downcast in shadow, his servos clenched with Energon streaming from both of them and a slight rattling from his armor.

In a flash of unseen speed, Starscream was pinned to the main controls, when he stared up at his attacker he yelped in terror, instead of red optics of Megatron they burned pure white and when he spoke every fiber in every being in close proximity rattled in resource with the spoken words.

"I will end you for the sin you have committed against me, you will suffer and I will see to it that it last for an eternity!"

He raised his right arm, the blade extending before he slammed it down onto the seeker's chest right just above his Spark Chamber, he screamed in agony and pleaded for mercy.

Megatron revealed in Starscream's pain, it caused his own to subside just a little.

Then he heard another voice break through his revelry and anguish.

'_You would protect her until you're dying breath, you would make those that hurt her suffer. You truly do love her, don't you?'_

He looked to see that the Bridge had disappeared and in its place was a sea of blue with a pure white sky above. And standing there was a mech of elegant armor of white, silver and blue. One he had seen in ancient text before.

"Primus…?" He smiled, before he said.

'_Indeed my child, and I have come here to tell you something of importance.'_

Megatron was shell shocked, he stood before the creator of all cybertronians!

"W-What is it?" He said, a reverence in his voice.

'_It was not a mere accident that brought you to Eleanor, no, it was fate that brought you together.' _Megatron's optics widened. '_What you're future holds though is something I can't tell you yet, but you must begin the journey to your true destiny. Go to the Sea, West of the Wood near the Isle of Man, their in the depths you will find the catalyst.'_

Before he could say another word, the world went black.


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: Sorry for the long wait, took some time before it felt just right. Anyways, there is a song in this chapter, if you want to listen to it here is the address: watch?v=ENwFAmeWEYk (Youtube)_**

**_Alright, enjoy this chapter and have a good day folks!_**

_Chapter 13-The Long Awaited Reunion_

It was almost the end of March, the snow had completely melted away and the sun shone on a warmer spring day. Eleanor tending to her animals as always, she greeted them with a hello and a bag of their food, which they were quite fond of. Then, when that was complete she headed out into the field in front of her home.

This is where she practiced her violin skills.

Even though she only played the flute before, after learning that Megatron was quite fond of the sound of the violin after they had a long discussion about music, she decided what better gift to give him back for the necklace and ring then was his favorite sound that humanity could create.

It took sometime, but eventually she could do songs better than any novice at least, while she wasn't a professional, she was still pleasant to the ear, or so Orion told her.

Orion, he wasn't coming today. He had to do paperwork for his human allies, the American Government. But, that just meant more practice time with no one to judge her if she got a note wrong.

What she didn't know, was today was going to be one of her happiest moments in her life, one that she'll remember forever.

* * *

Primus's words clung to his processor, everything had changed yet was still the same. He knew what had to be done, he had to do as Primus said. But, he didn't want to travel their as soon as he had time to see her.

But, he was also nervous, why was he nervous?

It had been months, he had sent her a gift a month or so ago, and the feelings he had were the same but their were flutters in his spark.

He silently dove towards the wood and landed with a flourish ending up human when he landed. He looked up to see the Bluebell field surrounding Eleanor's home and their stood Eleanor, looking at him with her wide emerald eyes, her red hair down and flowing in the wind like fire, she wore a green dress with her gloves and boots abandoned showing her metallic limbs, she held a familiar instrument to which she placed among the Bluebells as she ran to him.

When they embraced it felt like the greatest warmth and comfort, her smell was intoxicating to him, the smell of the flowers and the sweetest nectar. To her, his strong embrace was the greatest thing she had felt in months, his warmth seemed to be greater than the sun itself.

"It's been too long…" He whispered, the bass kicking in her ear made her laugh at the tingling sensation.

"Yes, it has." She mused before she pulled back to kiss him properly.

It was just like the first time they did, the passion was never ending and they never wanted it to end, but Eleanor pulled away with a smile, a small whine escaping Megatron from the lost contact.

"I have something I wish to show you, as gratitude for the gifts you gave a mere month ago."

She picked up the fallen violin, she sat him down on the steps of the porch as she began to play a song that had just come to her.

_You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek_

_Life beyond the shore just out of reach_

_Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time_

_The path is yours to climb_

_In the white light, a hand reaches through_

_A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two_

_Waking dreams fade away,_

_Embrace the brand-new day_

_Sing with me a song of birthrights and love_

_The light scatters to the sky above_

_Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone_

_Lost in thoughts all alone_

_You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek_

_Life beyond the shore just out of reach_

_Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time_

_The path is yours to climb_

_Embrace the dark you call a home,_

_Gaze upon an empty, white throne_

_A legacy of lies,_

_A familiar disguise_

_Sing with me a song of conquest and fate_

_The black pillar cracks beneath its weight_

_Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone_

_Lost in thoughts all alone_

_The path you walk on belongs to destiny, just let it flow_

_All of your joy and your pain will fall like the tide, let it flow_

_Life is not just filled with happiness, nor sorrow_

_Even the thorn in your heart, in time it may become a rose_

_A burdened heart sinks into the ground_

_A veil falls away without a sound_

_Not day nor night, wrong nor right_

_For truth and peace you fight_

_Sing with me a song of silence and blood_

_The rain falls, but can't wash away the mud_

_Within my ancient heart dwells madness and pride_

_Can no one hear my cry_

_You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek_

_Life beyond the shore, just out of reach_

_Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time_

_The path is yours to climb_

_You are the ocean's gray waves_

The song struck him, he remembered the words of Primus, were the device laid and the words reminded him of his journey to end up here, the war, the Exodus and finding her, all of it.

In that moment he knew, him and Eleanor were tied together by fate, and whatever Primus had in store for them, they would face it, together.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14-Answers and More Questions_

Optimus Prime stood in a vast plane not of the world he knew, a sea of glowing blue and a pure white sky. He didn't know why he was here, but he recognized this place, this was the place Primus gave him the Matrix of Leadership.

"Why...am I here again?" He asked the vast space.

'_You are here because you are being called upon, my Prime.'_ A familiar voice echoed through the vast plane, Optimus turned to be greeted by the Creator himself.

"Primus, it is a honor to see you once more." He knelled before the silver, blue and white being but the Creator simply put his servo up.

'_No need, my Prime, please rise for I need your aid.'_ Optimus stood, confused.

"My aid?" The Creator nodded, before saying.

'_Indeed, I need you to guide two chosen of mine towards their destiny's. They are fated to end the war and bring peace to you, my children. But, they need a guide to steer them on the right path, I have selected you for this task, should you accept?'_

"Who are these chosen of yours?" Primus hummed with a knowing smile.

'_They are Megatron and Eleanor…' _Optimus's optics widened in shock, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Megatron….he is to end the war with Eleanor?!" Primus laughed.

'_I knew that would get a reaction out of you, but yes, they are destined for greatness but they need a guide, will you be that guide?'_ Optimus had to think for a moment.

Somehow, the mech that started the war was to end it? But how? And how was Eleanor wrapped up in this? He knew of her past, no memories, it could be what caused this path to open up to her, unknowingly. But, if it involved Eleanor and she was on this path, he would keep his vow to her.

"I accept." Primus smiled.

'_Good, now I must give you the tools to succeed.'_ Out of the aether formed a crown made of black metal with blue and red substance running through it and a hammer made of black metal with a red and blue gems embedded on each side, it had ancient writing of the Primes on it, only he could read them.

It read; _To Be of the Darkness, is not to be Evil, for it is Darkness that must balance out the Light. To Those who wish the destruction of the Light and the Ether let the Darkness smite the Wicked and Unworthy._

"What are these things?" The Prime asked as they landed in his servos, he noticed that the gems seemed dulled.

'_These are your tools to aid them, but, they must be activated for I have not the power to do so, only Eleanor with her tools can bring these artifacts to life.' _Optimus looked up to his Creator.

"The Light and the Ether, it is Eleanor and Megatron that the weapon mentions?" Primus smiled.

'_As always very observant Optimus, indeed, and if you must known, the crown is something called a Crown of Shadow, it allows you to control the darkness and shadows around you, you can form them around you and make yourself appear different as well and create things . The hammer is called the Black Judgement, it is a powerful hammer when activated, allowing to open portals to the Shadow Realm itself.' _

"Do the others have tools? You mentioned Eleanor needed hers, right?"

'_Indeed, all three of you have two tools to work with. You have your tools as the Darkness, so does Eleanor of the Light and Megatron of the Ether, Megatron already found his crown, the only one known by the children, the Crown of Changing, but they needed all of the tools if you are the succeeded.'_

Optimus frowned slightly, "Why am I the Darkness? Aren't I a Prime, a representation of your light?"

'_While you are a Prime, you carry a darkness within you. You even admitted it to Eleanor when you wanted to purge your mind.'_ Optimus looked away in shame. '_But do not fret, you are still my Prime and you are still good, just because you represent the Darkness doesn't mean you are evil, not by a long shot, my Prime.'_

He nodded before he asked, "Where are the rest of the tools?"

'_One I sent to Earth, the rest are...unknown even to me but with the discovery of this one and the activation of your tools will lead you on. Megatron already knows something is happening and I have directed him to the location of one of Eleanor's tools. All you must do, is assert yourself in the knowledge of Megatron in your relationship with Eleanor, and guide them.' _

"What are the tools?" He asked, worrying in the back of his processor about Megatron learning of his relationship with Eleanor.

'_The Light's tools are the Lightbringer Staff and the Crown of Radiance and the Ether's tools are called the Crown of Changing as you know and the Evershifting Blade. Their powers will be revealed in due time, that is all I can say on this matter.'_

"Primus, this is so much to take in but rest assured I will succeed. But for my final question, should I tell my team?" He asked, looking the Creator who simply said.

'_No, not yet. I am afraid they would only bring disaster along with the Decepticons. As well, there are more pieces to this, as soon as Eleanor steps beyond that wood I brought her too oh so long ago, she will be endangered from the ones I saved her from.' _The Prime's optics widened.

"Wait, who are you referring too?! You were the one that saved her?" The world around them flickered and shook, Primus looked back to his Prime.

'_I am afraid I must go and rest, do as is required and keep your vow, till all are one.'_ Primus said as he began to fade away, leaving the Prime alone.

"Till all are One, my Creator."


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15-Truce_

They sat quietly in the living room of Eleanor's home, Megatron had spent the night their wrapped in his beloved's arms. He had convinced the rest of the Decepticons that he was searching for a artifact and wanted to go alone, half of it was true, he still wanted to seek out this 'catalyst' Primus had directed him too.

But, he also simply wanted to be with Eleanor, who gladly accepted his company.

Eleanor for her part was pleased that he remained with her for such a prolonged time, being spent apart was like torture, even though she had a friend to help her in the long wait. Her friend, Orion, how was she going to tell him? They were enemies that had been fighting for years, just how do you break that thick ice?

And the dream, the one below the waves of a sea, it was nightly these days and she didn't know what to make of them. Should she tell him about it? Or was it just something he'd brush off?

As they languished in silence a sound echoed across the fields into the home, heavy footfalls.

"Eleanor, stay here." Megatron said getting up and quickly peering outside the window only to freeze on the spot.

She came up behind him and saw what had captured his attention, she was surprised as well but a overwhelming nervousness came too, for standing outside was the Leader of the Autobots himself, Optimus Prime.

Both didn't know what the next step was, that was until the Prime's booming voice shouted through into the homestead.

"Megatron, I know you are here, come out."

The door to the house slammed open and Megatron stepped outside, glaring up at the Prime. He looked down in surprise, not ever seeing the Warlord's human form before. Eleanor quickly came up behind him as Megatron strided forward, and reverting to his robotic form, still glaring.

"How?" Megatron growled at the Prime, both mech's were tense and Eleanor just looked up with wide eyes.

"Megatron I need you to listen to me, I am not here to fight." The Prime said, raising his servos in surrender.

"Tsk," The warlord scoffed, "I highly doubt it, but you didn't answer my question, how do you know of this place?!"

"I know from many sources, but the first was from you." Megatron froze, confused. "The way you waved this place off, it was a warning not to tread further, I knew you were hiding something, even from your own mechs."

"You know me to well sometimes." Megatron growled.

"I know you because you are my Brother and I still consider you that, even after all these time at war." Megatron rolled his optics.

"I doubt that Prime, so now that you're prattling is done, I will only ask this once, leave." He raised his fusion canon as it hummed to life, Optimus's optics narrowed into a frown.

"I don't want to fight you, I simply want to talk."

"No, I know what you want," Megatron sneered, "You want to take her away from me, you want to end me so that you and you're Autobots can win the war and rule Cybertron! Well, not today."

Optimus deployed his blasters, he grimaced and pleaded.

"Understand, I do not intend to take her away from you!" Megatron sneered and was about to open fire when a strong voice ripped through them and a wave of oppressive power seeped into their minds.

"STOP!" They were frozen in place, they looked down to see tears streaming down Eleanor's face, her whole body shaking from the stress and fear coursing through her veins.

She commanded, "Lower your weapons and kneel!"

With no control or will, their weapons powered down and both mechs were forced to kneel in front of the human girl.

"Megatron, he is not a threat, he has known about this all for months now." His red optics widened.

"What?" Emotions ripped through his spark as her words flowed.

She told him everything, their meeting, his vow and the friendship they had formed. The deal he made to keep her secret from the other Autobots and his efforts to keep it, the details of the vow to protect her in his absence.

Everything was laid bear, even the dream she kept having, both mechs shocked at the concept.

"So, he is my replacement?" There was no anger in the question, just a sorrow that had been long since the Prime had last seen it.

"No, he is not. I consider him a friend first and foremost. You are the one I love, the one I want to be wrapped in an embrace, you are the one I long for when I am away from you. I love you my darling and nothing will ever change that." He looked back to her.

He read for deception, for lies he thought would be their, but there was none to be found. Her emerald eyes glinted with tears and a worried smile she wore spoke of her hope that she had in him to see the truth, no lies, nothing, just a pure human soul who loved him with all her heart.

He reverted to his human form, now free from her mind control and he embraced her.

"I...I-I am sorry for doubting you, I just-" She shushed him.

"No, it's okay. You didn't know and that's on me, not you." She kissed him before stepping away slightly, their hands intertwined as now the control left Optimus who simply nodded.

Megatron spoke, "So, you are not going to kill me or her, and you vowed to keep her safe in my stead?"

"Indeed." Megatron smiled slightly.

"Then how about we call a personal truce, for the time being. The Autobots and Decepticons are still at war but when she is with us, we will be at peace, at least, personally."

"I think I can agree to that, Brother." He transformed into his vehicle mode, his holoform appearing in front of the pair, his hand raised.

Megatron grasped it, "Alright then, truce it is, Brother."


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: Hope you all have been enjoying the story so far, and this chapter is a real game changer, so lets begin!_**

_Chapter 16-Revelation_

The Autobot's all stood in a storage room in their Base, all expect Optimus Prime, their leader. They all knew why they had gathered here, it was to discuss their missing leader and his behavior as of late. The first to speak out was Arcee.

"Something isn't adding up." She stated, looking to her fellow comrades, "The Groundbridges he uses have no coordinate data, it's all been erased."

"But why? Why would he cover his tracks if unless…" Cliffjumper couldn't finish the sentence but Ratchet did.

"If he was hiding something from us, but why?" Bulkhead huffed.

"Well we need to figure out the 'why' part, I'm tired of being left in the dark!"

Bumblebee then asked, 'What if he's trying to protect us from something?'

"Or," Arcee countered, "He's trying to protect someone or thing from us?"

"Whatever it is, one things clear, he is hiding something big." Ratchet sighed, "So, how do we go about finding out what it is?"

"We can't ask him, he'll deny it for sure." Bulkhead grunted in frustration.

"Wait," Cliffjumper's optics lit up with an idea, "What if we monitor the Groundbridge, like have something record the data to a seperate drive so that when he erases it we have a copy of what he's erased!"

"Actually, that's not a bad idea, Cliffjumper." Ratchet said as he began running calculations. "I think I can build such a device in one earth week's time and then all we have to do is wait for when he makes his move."

'And then, we'll have answers.' Bee said with a hardened look.

* * *

"I don't believe it!" Starscream shouted to the small room of High Command Decepticons.

"Are you sure Soundwave?" Knockout asked again the silent mech who simply nodded and showing camera's of Megatron leaving the ship again.

"Well, it looks like he couldn't stay here, I mean, what in the pits is drawing his attention away like this!?" Breakdown said, looking to Knockout with a questioning look.

Starscream sighed, "I've had it to here, Soundwave, is there anyway of tracking his location?"

He showed that nothing could track their master, unless they used the device he kept taking from the Vault.

"Wait, what device might that be?" The other Cons were confused until Soundwave showed a picture of the Crown of Changing.

"Why would he need such a device?" Knockout pondered.

"It doesn't matter, we'll track the location of that device's unique signature and we'll have our answers, Soundwave, how long till you have pinpointed it?" Starscream asked.

Soundwave showed it would take about an earth week to do so since the signature was being messed with by the so close to Megatron.

"Fine," The seeker said, "When it is done, alert us and we'll head out and finally get some answers."

* * *

One earth week passed and the Autobots had finally managed to gather the location data they needed to find out what was going on with their leader and with that said they used the Groundbridge and went through, even Ratchet who had a remote control of the Groundbridge in hand.

They arrived in a wooded area where a large clearing lay, it was dotted with blue flowers and a sunny sky.

"Hey, I remember this place, it was the same one with that strange signal and Megatron." Cliffjumper remarked.

"More questions than." Ratchet commented before they headed deeper into the wood.

They walked for quite a bit before they saw another clearing ahead, as well they heard voices talking, taking the stealth approach they slowly inched closer till the could see into the clearing without being spotted, they saw a single human settlement with a barn in the back and the same blue flowers in the field surrounding it all.

The voices were coming from behind the house but both sounded male, they got louder and then the male voices rounded the corner. There stood two human males about the same height, the right one had amber eyes, silver hair pushed back and he wore cargo pants, combat boots and a plain grey shirt. The other had blue eyes, black hair with a red jacket, black shirt, jeans and combat boots but what struck the Autobots was the symbols they carried, of Autobot and Decepticon origin.

"So, you think there's a chance?" The Decepticon asked, the voice familiar to them all.

"I believe so, if Primus says that you and Eleanor are fated for this then how can I argue?" The voice of their leader spoke through the human, they didn't believe it, Optimus and Megatron were having a civil conversation but as...humans?!

Megatron sighed, "I can only hope he is right about that, but, I know that with you by our side we won't lose our way that much…" He smirked playfully as Optimus punched him in the shoulder laughing.

"What are you two laughing about?" A female voice called, they looked to see a human female coming out of the barn, she had red hair and green eyes, freckled skin and wore a brown dress with an apron wrapped around her, her black boots and gloves being adjusted as she walked up to them.

"Nothing really, just enjoying my brother's sarcasm." Optimus said with a smirk.

"Right, well it's good to see you two getting along so well. I was kinda afraid it was a facade or something." She said with downcast eyes.

"Don't fret my love, I think of anyone in the universe you will bring us back down to our roots and remind us both just what we really are fighting for." She blushed and punched him in the shoulder.

"Oh, stop it." Megatron rubbed his shoulders with a slight scowl.

"Is this what it's going to be like now, because that one hurt." Both the Prime and the girl laughed at the warlord's misfortunes before continuing to walk towards the house and out of earshot of the stunned Autobots.

Not to mention the stunned Decepticons that watched from across the field.


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17-The Gears are Set into Motion_

It had been two weeks since they had agreed to a truce, and it was a unique experience. Slowly both Megatron and Optimus became more comfortable around one another, though trust was still slightly an issue. Eleanor seemed to be the glue of the whole thing, keeping both parties in check and making sure to be the mediator if such a situation arose.

As well, this past few weeks they all slowed the large pill handed to them by Primus himself, learning of their fates, and of the true purpose of these tools they were tasked to finding. Apparently though Primus didn't say how they would work to ending the war and saving Cybertron so they just focused on finding them.

As well, both the leaders notice a change in their factions members respectfully as both became wary, untrusting and strange for about a week now and it was concerning to say the least.

"What do you think caused the change?" Eleanor asked the two as they walked around the home clearing.

"I don't know, but it happened one week ago and at the same time which is strange, how could they coordinate that?" The Prime mused, they had slowly starting walking in circles close to the edge of the home clearing.

"I know for one thing, I don't like it." Megatron said with hardened eyes, he sighed. "My greatest fear is that they know, somehow…"

"How would they?" Eleanor asked.

"It's impossible for them to know, we've made sure of it." Optimus said, trying to reason it all.

They fell into a silence, trying to unravel their comrades odd behavior. It was then that Eleanor looked lazily into the forest only to stop, something didn't look right. She moved slightly into the wood only to come across something that terrified her.

"Guys…." She called out, they came to her side and she pointed down where they all stared in realization.

She was pointing at tracks, not of an animal but Cybertronian in nature.

"They know, but how?!" Megatron shouted running his hand through his silver hair.

"It doesn't matter now," Eleanor's voice was darker than usual, "All that matters is that we have a target painting on our backs."

"We can't go back, you especially Megatron. The Decepticons could be planning something if they kept quiet this long." Optimus said, staring at his brother who looked like he wanted to break something.

"That goes for you too, Prime." He said back to his brother.

"Would the Autobots do such a thing? I mean from what I've heard and all…."Eleanor wandered off as Optimus closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"I don't know at this point, but suffice to say we are all in danger so long as we and you, Ellie, stay here." The reality hit them hard at that point, they weren't safe here, Eleanor definitely wasn't.

"Then we have no choice, it's time we accept our fate and head for the sea and the first tool, the Lightbringer Staff." Eleanor said as she headed to the house to pack her things.

The two bots turned human stared at the Light as she walked away, turning to both each other Megatron asked.

"Are you sure this is the right course of action?"

"Yes, we can't stay here and as Eleanor said, we need to find the tools in the first place if we are ever to end this war and revive Cybertron. It is the only course of action." Megatron chuckled.

"You really are our guide, aren't you?" He said with a coy smile.

Optimus merely shrugged returning a smile before the two headed off to see if Eleanor was ready.

* * *

High above the Earth itself, far from the planet and it's lone moon near the edge of the system itself was something coming out of the darkness, appearing just as fast as a blink of an eye was a smallish ship of pitch black color, in white alien text the name of the ship could be seen and those who could read it see its name.

The Upheaval, and on it's bridge stood a lone figure.

It was a cybertronian femme, taller than your average femme, she wore medium armor that was colored red with silver highlights. She was very well built but had a smooth curve to her, making her a more desire frame type by other femme. Her wings were built into her legs and her peds were healed, her servos sharper than knives and enblazened on her forearms were the Decepticon symbols.

Her piercing red optics stared at the computer screen depicting the vacuum of space in front of her ship, she brushed away some of her cord like hair, similar in design as the only femme Prime. She had claw marks running diagonally on her faceplates she smiled wickedly as she read the amount of time it would take to get to her ultimate destination.

"Finally, I have you now." She laughed into the empty space surrounding her.

It seems like a dark force was headed for Earth, and she would be one of the forces that is going to change the tide of the war, she would make sure of it.

But, she wasn't the only thing coming for the blue planet, unknown to the dark femme another was aboard her ship having stoad away, this tall pink colored femme with blue optics stared from the shadows, watching this mad femme laugh with glee.

She would make her move, just not yet.

Not until, she reached Earth, and hopefully she will have back up to help her take down the mad femme in front of her. She knew that this femme lusted for power just as much as brother does, Cascade was much like her brother, Megatron, in such an aspect.

But, she would make sure the pair could never come together, Elita-One would make sure of that.

* * *

They stood at the edge of the wood, both Eleanor and Megatron in human form stood side by side, Optimus behind them in his vehicle form. Eleanor looked apprehensively at the open fields beyond her wood. Megatron grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"It's going to be alright, my love. I'm here, we both are." He said, looking back to the disguised Prime.

She gave a worried smile, "I know, I just….this wood was all I have known since I could remember, it's hard, you know?"

"I do, I felt the same way when leaving Cybertron, but don't worry, nothing will stop us from what we are destined for." Megatron kissed her forehead, and she sighed.

"Thank you, lets go." The two got into Optimus's truck alt and he sped off onto a nearby road, as they drove away Eleanor felt something break within her, like a chain had just been unlocked and something she was unable to access was available to her, though she couldn't reach it just yet.

She looked back at the wood through the mirrors only to see that it was no more, where the wood once stood was gone and nothing but field was there in its place.

"Primus brought you to that place, it's only reason that he created it himself." Optimus commented as he too noticed the disappearance of the wood.

"Doesn't surprise me, there was something different about that wood." Megatron said with a shrug.

She leaned on him, looking away from the place she once knew and to the road ahead and the fields of farming around them, she smiled.

"It is the past now, and now we can only look to the future, whatever it may bring."

* * *

Far off on the other side of the world, deep within a bunker in the American country was a facility housing hundreds of people who all worked for one entity. They wore their entities colors of black and grey, and the symbol that emblazoned all their clothing and objects.

It was of simple design, three circles interlinked with one another.

At the deepest level of this bunker was a war room filled with maps and papers, around a table sat three figures talking amongst themselves. Suddenly a man burst through the door, holding a strange device, he wore a lab coat with goggles on his face, his black hair a mess and he was out of breath.

The one who headed the trio was a man with pale skin, pot marked with chemical burns, he wore red spectacles that enclosed his eyes, he wore a black trench coat with a black shirt and pants with nice shoes, his black gloved hands folded in front of him and his hair was pure white.

"What is it, Doctor?" He asked, his voice filled with venom.

The Doctor was shaking slightly, "Sir, the signal from Project Superior has just come online."

The two figures left and right stood in shock, they were twins but male and female, both wore grey long sleeve shirts with gun holsters around their armpits, both had cargo pants with combat boots, they had a darker complexion with no hair on the male and curly hair on the female that was pushed into a ponytail, their grey eyes widening in shock.

"Impossible, that Project was deemed failed and the subjects destroyed!" The male twin shouted.

"Are you sure, Doctor Evans?" The female asked, he nodded his head, the white haired man raised a hand to quiet the twins.

"Please Dawn, Dusk, calm yourselves. Doctor Evans, where is the signal coming from?" The Doctor pulled a world map down from the wall and pointed to Britain, near the west coast.

"Their, and it's closing in on the coast as we speak, sir." He said, the man was silent for a moment.

"Send a scouting party, I want to know if this is one of the subjects from Project Superior." Dawn and Dusk looked shocked at their leader.

"Overseer, you can't be serious?!" Dawn asked, the Overseer looked back to the woman.

"I am and as Overseer of the Order of the Embrace I command it done, now, get going, I want you to get our best scouting team on this, so, I am putting you two in charge, now go!" He sneered and the twins along with the doctor pulled out of the room.

He fished a locket out of his pocket and opened it, staring at a picture of a young woman with red hair holding a baby in her arms.

"She may still live, my darling, we'll just have to wait and see."


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18-The Sea's Light_

It took them some time to get to the Sea on the West Coast of Britain, but eventually they would arrive the glistening sea. As they made their way there something foreboding hung over Eleanor, she felt dread and she didn't know why? When she asked Megatron about it, he said that he felt it as well, it was coming from his Spark, and he didn't know why either.

When they came to the beach they settled for the night, Optimus remained in vehicle mode in recharge while the couple sat around a fire on the beach near the Prime.

"No moon tonight, you can see all the stars." Eleanor said pointing out to the sky.

"Yes, you can see Cybertron from here." She looked surprised.

"Really? Where?" He pointed the small white dot that showed the location of the homeworld they were trying to save.

She sighed as she stared at the small dot in the sky.

"How are we going to get down there?" He looked out to the sea, trying to answer her question.

"I'm not sure, but we will find a way." He said as he held her close and they both fell asleep.

* * *

Megatron shivered as a cold breeze blew through, he opened his tired amber eyes to see the fire had dimmed but what shocked him out of his tiredness was the missing person who was in his arms. He whipped his head around only to stop in shock.

"Optimus, wake up!" Megatron called out, Optimus's holoform formed, he looked to his brother with wide eyes.

"What is it?" Megatron just stared out into the ocean, Optimus looked out onto the waters only to stare wide eyed as well.

* * *

She stood on a blue ocean under a white sky, it was astral like. She imagined this was where gods or powerful beings lived.

_'You would be correct, my dear.'_ She turned to see the Creator of All Cybertronians, Primus.

"Hello." She said with a small smile, he smiled back.

_'You don't seemed shocked?'_ She giggled.

"I was expecting you." He laughed a little.

_'Of course, but do you know why I want to see you?'_ She shook her head no, _'I am here to divulge the secrets of your tool.'_

"Really?!" She seemed to have stars in her eyes, he nodded.

Appearing before him was a familiar staff of white metal and blue crystal on top of it, Primus then whispered close to it and ancient text appeared on the staff that only she could truly understand.

The text read; _To Be of the Light, is to bring Hope, for it is the Light that must balance out the Darkness and illuminate the Ether. To Those who wish the destruction of the Darkness and the Ether let the Light burn the Wicked and Unworthy. _

"It's beautiful, so this is the Lightbringer Staff?" He smiled.

'_Indeed, it is good they informed you. This staff grants you the power to control the power of a sun and it's light, allowing to control heat and energy but also to pierce straight through like a burning hole and see one's true soul.'_ She thought for a moment.

"It sounds like my powers, that last bit." He nodded.

_'Yes because they are linked to you're tools. And now with the staff in hand all you must do is activate it, then the red crystals will appear.'_ He handed the staff to her and she closed her eyes, focusing on the staff.

Suddenly a burst of light came from it and now the staff had floating red crystals around the blue ones on top.

_'Well done my dear, I wish I could stay longer but I must go.'_ She looked up at him.

"Wait, where's the next one?" He stopped and turned to her.

And the world went white.

* * *

Megatron and Optimus Prime stared in awe out to the ocean, there standing on the still waters was Eleanor, her eyes were pure glowing white and in her hands she held the Lightbringer Staff. Slowly she made her way back shore and as soon as she touched the sand the glow fade and she stumbled.

Megatron quickly grabbed her from falling.

"How? How did you do that?!" He asked as he sat her down, she looked as surprised as they were.

"I-I don't know, it felt like I was being repelled by the water in some way, I don't know…." Optimus stared at the white staff in her hands.

"So this is the Lightbringer Staff?" She nodded and he quickly got up, he turned his holoform off and reached into his subspace to pull out the Black Judgement and the Crown of Shadows.

"Of course, we need to activate you're tools, but, I don't know if it will work." He smiled as he placed the objects in front of her.

"Just try, Ellie." She smiled and nodded with determination and held the staff in front of her.

She thought back to the words of on the staff and repeated them in her mind.

After what seemed like an eternity, nothing happened. Her arms fell to the side in disappointment.

"I can't. I'm sorry." He apologized but the Prime waved it off.

"Don't be, you just need practice, that's all." She smiled slightly back at him, Megatron came around and hugged her.

"He's right, it will take time." She sighed and buried herself in him as slowly the sun rose up to bath the three chosen in a pool of morning's light.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Hey guys, back with a new chapter, hope your all enjoy it but just a quick note, if you have nothing nice to say in the comments or reviews don't say anything at all, that's all, **_**_Constructive_ **_**criticism is appreciated and welcomed. Anyways, lets gets into this new chapter and thanks for all the reviews and comments, its a great motivator when I know people are enjoying my work, anyways, let us dive right in!**_

_Chapter 19-Arrivals_

It had been a month since the Autobots had lost their leader, each of them had their own thoughts on the matter. And while no one admitted it, without him they were struggling to stay as cohesive as before. The one who took Optimus's 'betrayal' was his closest friend, Ratchet.

The medic kept repeating memories in his helm, seeing if there were any signs before hand that something like this was going to happen but every time he came up empty handed. He couldn't understand why? Why did Optimus abandon them, with Megatron and a human girl at that!? Resentment, that was the overarching emotion he felt as well as a sense of ultimate betrayal, Ratchet honestly didn't know what would happen if he ever saw the mech again.

Arcee was the most pissed off about the whole thing, even more so than Agent Fowler. She looked up to him as a inspiring leader, a Prime, that knew what to do and who guided her through rough patches when Cliff wasn't enough. She knew if she ever saw him again she would make sure he knew how much he hurt her.

Bumblebee, the young scout couldn't understand. He was at a loss, and all he wanted to do was reach out to the sire-like figure in his life, to know just why? He had hope that this was part of the plan, to end the war, even if it meant not involving him and the others, but he needed to hear it from him, only him.

Bulkhead was much like Arcee, wanting to bash anything in his path of anger. Optimus was the one to give a place on Team Prime when he left the Wreckers and now he was gone, did nothing he or the others did mean anything? Was it the wrong decision to go with him and leave the Wreckers?

Cliffjumper was in a unusual spot, he hadn't know the Prime for very long and he didn't know how to feel. At the moment he just stayed out of everyone's way, especially his Partner and Wrecker friend. Since he didn't know whether to feel betrayed or whatever he just stayed in the middle, acting as the concuss to the group.

Finally, their only human contact Agent Fowler. As soon as he heard the news he went into a fit, when reporting back to the higher ups Optimus Prime was branded a traitor to the nation and thus was to be handled with extreme force. Out of everyone, Agent Fowler was the one who would listen to no one's opinion the most, not even Bee could get through his thick skull, Optimus was a traitor, simple as that in the Agent's eyes.

As the Autobots went about their daily routine an alarm blared off the console, quickly Ratchet made his way their and saw something on the screen that made his optics widen.

"Something just entered Earth's atmosphere, and it's emitting a Cybertronian distress signal." Arcee approached from behind.

"Autobot or Decepticon?" Ratchet shook his helm.

"Unclear, we need to investigate before the Decepticons do though." Bulkhead slammed his fist together.

"I'm ready for fight, I need to punch something more then the walls." With a quick nodded Ratchet opened the groundbridge, and the remaining Autobots transformed and headed into the unknown.

* * *

The Decepticon's weren't as leaderless as the Autobots, Starscream had assumed command, much to the dismay of many. Each Con had their own thoughts about Megatron and his betrayal.

Starscream couldn't be happier, with Megatron's absence he was now in complete control of the Decepticons. He praised his former lord for having the gall to betray them as it meant he could now rule without fear of death, at least, for now.

Knockout was a bit on the fence, he didn't understand why his former lord and master would gallivant off with a human femme and the Prime, but he didn't mind it either, Starscream was more predictable in the sense you knew how to get on his good side easily, but, his former lord did have a good thing going, so why abandon it now?

Breakdown could care less who was in charge of who, Starscream was annoying but he could care less. All he wanted to do was fight and win, that's all that matter, that and of course Knockout.

Soundwave, well he is the hardest to decipher. No one knew what was brewing behind that mask. But to only the keenest of eyes, you could see the tenseness and the anger boiling off of him. After all the years of service to Megatron, he abandoned him, and then Starscream had the gall to take his place, no, Soundwave wouldn't stand for it, he will kill both of them painfully and he will control the Decepticons, his way.

As the Nemesis floated across the largest ocean on the planet below something on Soundwave's sensors picked up something, he immediately hid the information from the others, he had discovered a distress signal coming from a ship, but it was unique as it wasn't from the ships systems otherwise he knew who was calling out.

No, this came from a device that he had made oh so long ago, he only made one and he only gave it to one person.

She was here, Cascade, and she will help him help her so that both Starscream and hopeful Megatron are both dead at his peds.

Quickly he made his way to the flight and gathering a small group of Eradicons they took to the air, heading towards someone that will change everything.

* * *

The Autobots arrived to a large crash sight out in the middle of the Sahara Desert, the ship was mangled and destroyed with smoke rising off of it, the eerie silence sent shivers down the bots spinal struts.

On a metal plate that was ejected from the ship, Arcee saw the symbols that read it's name.

"The Upheaval, has anyone heard of that ships name before?" The others shrugged, not hearing the name before.

As the group cautiously approached the mangled ship apart of the hull exploded off, activating their blasters they prepared for battle, suddenly a figure jumped from the smoke and landed in front of them, her back to the Autobots.

Her pink armor was dented and scratched, Energon was leaking from a wound on her side and her two blasters were pointed at the hole she just came from.

"Elita!?" Arcee called out in surprise, Elita-One looked back in surprise, seeing Arcee and the rest of Team Prime baring their leader standing there shocked.

"Arcee! Good to see you, but right now we got bigger problems." She called back, Cliffjumper asked.

"What kind of problems?" Then a booming menacing femme voice rang out.

"She would be referring to me!" Jumping down and out of the wreckage stood a femme who make anyone see her glitch out in fear or lust, everyone knew who she was because she was feared and revered back on Cybertron.

"Cascade! Oh great, now Megatron's sister is here!?" Bulkhead groaned out, Cascade smiled, her fanged denta sharper than ever.

"You got a problem with that?" Cascade smirked, Elita stood her ground.

"Back off Cascade, I'm not letting get back to your brother, not over my dead frame!" The pink femme growled at her long time rival.

"Then so be it!" Cascade laughed before seeing a platoon of Eradicons heading there direction with Soundwave at the head of it all.

The Autobots looked to see reinforcements on the way, Cascade purred.

"Let this be you're final resting place then." And she charged the Autobots.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: Here we are, taking a step back from the Bots and Cons to see how our main trio are doing. So without further adieu enjoy this next chapter!**_

_Chapter 20-Reflection and Affliction_

A month had passed since Eleanor acquired the Lightbringer Staff, in that time they had managed to make it to Europe and were exploring the old world at their leisure. In that time, Eleanor had been practicing with her staff, meditating on it and trying to activate it, to no avail.

Turn this down time as it were, both Megatron and Optimus took to building their trust and though it was still rough at the beginning, they slowly, slowly, came around especially with Eleanor's persistence to put things into the past.

It was one of these times the Brothers found themselves in, Eleanor was meditating on the staff once more in another room of their Paris hotel, while the mechs in human form sat in the common room of the hotel room.

"I wonder sometimes," Optimus stated in the silence, earning his brothers attention. "If I….made the right call, that day."

Megatron looked puzzled at his brother, "What do mean?"

"The day we confronted the Council…"

"Ah, that." It was still a painful memory for the both of them, the day they became enemies. "But, I must ask, why are you questioning yourself? You've never done that before, I don't think at least, or I never thought you could regret that day."

"I do, because of my blunt words and actions I cost us our friendship and our world. I was blinded and I didn't see the path that you were headed for, I could've steered you on the right path, yet I was blindly following my own that I thought was laid before me." Megatron narrowed his amber eyes.

"Don't. Do not ever say that Orion, it was not your fault." It was Optimus's turn to be surprised, "I should've never said those things...done those things. I was blind, not you, I wanted justice but I was willing to do crimes against everything I believed in so that I could obtain it, it was a twisted way to think."

There was a silence that hung in the room before Megatron went on.

"Orion, I should've never shunted you out. I...was so wrong, and I know that I am wrong because of Eleanor. She pulled those blinders off, made me see the light, her light and see the errors I have done, to our people and home. So please, do not blame yourself brother, for you have nothing worthy of blaming yourself."

Optimus looked at Megatron, whose head was downcast.

"She gave you hope." He looked up at the Prime.

Megatron smiled, "Yes, she did. She gave me hope and showed compassion where I was not deserving, in some aspects she is like you in that regard. Someone filled with compassion and hope, but when you doubt yourself Prime, that is when you lose that spark."

He grasped the Prime's shoulder, "So do us all a favor, and don't lose yourself in doubt and guilt from the past, for it is the past brother and nothing can change it. After all, we must look to the future where our home is free and alive once more."

Optimus smiled at his brother, happy to be in his company once more.

It almost felt like the old days to him.

* * *

In the other room from the Brothers, sat Eleanor on the floor with the white staff in front of her, she wore a simple white dress, her metallic arms and legs exposed as the metal fingers lightly grazed the white surface of the staff. After some time she gave a defeated sigh and leaned back against the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Why….why won't you work?!" She moaned in her hands as she rubbed her face.

She had been at this for hours and nothing, not even a twitch out of the darn thing.

Eleanor closed her eyes, replaying the memory of the dream with Primus in her mind. She recalled ever detail, ever word pertaining to the staff. The power of a sun within it, the power of the Light.

Light, light, she thought about what light represented, then she thought back to the text written on it in a language only she knew.

_To Be of the Light, is to bring Hope, for it is the Light that must balance out the Darkness and illuminate the Ether. To Those who wish the destruction of the Darkness and the Ether let the Light burn the Wicked and Unworthy._

Hope, Balance, Illumination. Words that had a meaning in their own right, but how could that bring out the power of the Staff? Then she heard some soft voices, almost as trying to not to disturb her, slowly she made her way to the door and cracked it open slightly.

She looked into the common room, to see Optimus and Megatron sitting in chairs next to one another. Megatron's hand on the Prime's shoulder, a sign of reassurance, both of them contempt in their company. Then as the sun was setting it caught the pair in it's beam.

For the first time she now understood the meaning of those words on the staff, to be someone who brings hope, hope to those who were lost before meeting her, to bring balance, to bring two people together that had original thrown their own world into chaos, to illuminate the Darkness and the Ether, to bring a Light to their shadows and to cast them out.

She turned back to the staff, grabbing it and holding tight, her eyes shut.

She let the feeling flow through her, the feeling she had whenever she saw her lover and best friend in a calm moment. The feeling of hope and compassion that drove her to fall in love with someone who had lost those entirely and to bring it back to one who had forgotten it so long ago.

Then, all went white.

* * *

As the Brothers sat in quiet contemplation, a bright light started to glow from underneath Eleanor's door, bright enough to catch their attention as they sat in dusk's light. Both looked to each other with the same expression, concern.

Quickly they sat up and flung the door open only to stop.

Eleanor stood in the center of the room, her eyes were glowing as bright as a sun, her red hair flowing all around her like if she was suspended in water, but even stranger then that was the fact that she was not standing, but floating slightly off the floor.

"Eleanor…?" Megatron dared, she looked to him, her eyes wide.

"We need to leave, now!" She said, though her voice betrayed thousands of voices.

"What?" He asked, her face contorted into fear.

"We need to leave now! They are coming!" Optimus eyes narrowed.

"Who?" He asked, her head turned to the window outside as if seeing something that wasn't there or beyond the normal visions of ordinary people.

"The Embrace."


	21. Chapter 21

**_A/N: Phew, that was a long one to write, but here it is! Hope you all enjoy, have a good long weekend(Cuz its the long weekend in Canada right now of this chapter's release) and LET US BEGIN!_**

_Chapter 21-New Leaders, Birthing of a Faction_

Chaos, it's the only word to describe what was playing out before Elita. She was currently engaged in battle with Cascade while the other Autobots dealt with Soundwave and the rest of the Decepticons he had brought with him.

And Cascade was not an easy opponent, her style was fast and ruthless.

Elita blocked again with her sword, having changed it when Cascade had launched herself at her. Cascade kept thrusting and slashing with her Punching Daggers with Elita blocking them to her best, receiving cut marks up and down her arms.

Cascade kicked the femme away, trying to throw her off balance, but Elita held firm.

This time the Pink femme charged the Decepticon, slashing across her chest before being blocked and thrown away by Cascade.

The dark femme laughed, "You never give up, don't you Elita?"

She stared back at Cascade, "I thought you liked that about me?" She said with a sarcastic tone.

"Ha, if only." Cascade roared as she went into a flurry of attacks, Elita being taken flat footed could only take the hits, cuts and dents were put into her before one roundhouse kick made her crumple into the ground.

Cascade stood over her enemy as one of her punching daggers transformed into a blaster, the red light shone on the beaten face of Elita-One.

"You lose, pretty femme." She smirked as the blaster powered up only for Elita to look into the red optics of the Decepticon with a smirk.

"No, you've lost." Cascade was confused, only when she looked around did she understand why, the Autobots had destroyed the Eradicons and had pushed Soundwave back, he himself was dented and leaking Energon with his visor cracked and chipped.

Elita took the moment to push the blaster out of her face grabbing it and pulling Cascade down before kicking her away. The dark femme vented heavily, as her wounds finally caught up with her.

"Then it seems we should take our leave then, but know this Elita-One, only I will be victories in this war of ours, One shall stand….." Elita glared, knowing the next words.

"One shall fall…." Elita growled, Cascade smirked before running around and in between the Autobots, none of them being able to hold their ground against Cascade as pushed and knocked them out of way, Soundwave quickly opened a bridge and the pair disappeared from the hot sun of the Sahara Desert.

There was a silence as a wind blew across the plain whipping up sand briefly.

"So….where's Optimus?" Elita finally asked, the others looked to each other with frowns, something was wrong Elita thought.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She asked, her voice becoming dark.

Arcee stepped forward, "Optimus...has betrayed the Autobot cause…"

The world seemed to stop for the pink femme, in the quietest voice anyone had ever heard she asked one question.

"...What….?"

* * *

Far north of the Sahara Desert in the country of France in it's capital city of Paris, a car chase was in pursuit. A red semi truck with no trailer was being tailed by four black SUV's and several police cars behind them.

Gunshots bounced off the cab of the semi as it did it's best to weave and dodge through the narrow streets of Paris, which was not easy for such a big vehicle such as this one.

Optimus was regretting his alt mode now.

"Who the hell are the Embrace and what do they want?!" Megatron yelled out as they took another tight turn, next to him was Eleanor holding the Lightbringer Staff, but she looked a bit different.

Her red hair now had streaks of white running through it and her metallic arms and legs which were silver and black were now a pure white making them almost look doll like. She wore a white and gold dress with her necklace and ring as always and her eyes had returned to normal but her emerald green eyes having specks of white in them now.

Eleanor stared out the front window like a statue, it seemed like her mind was somewhere else as she didn't react to the bullets or the tight turns, yet she answered her lover's question almost robotically.

"They are from America, their full name is the Order of the Embrace and they are the ones that took me." Megatron's widened.

"You mean the men in the masks?" She sighed, keeping her eyes forward but going on.

"Yes, when I activated the staff memories started coming back, but their jumbled right now, I have to sort through them and even then it's not the full picture, the only thing I got out of this mess was who they were and why they are after me, or well partly."

"Partly? What do you mean by that?" Megatron asked, she looked him dead in the eye.

"It's only a name, but they want me because I have something to do with something called Project Superior." They took another tight turn before straightening out.

"How long until you have your memory restored?" Optimus asked as he started to make his way to the countryside.

"I...don't know." Now out in the countryside without the police presence had they had shook them off in the city it was just the trio and the the four black SUV's.

Bullets stopped suddenly, Optimus looked in his rear view seeing someone leaning out of the car with a rocket launcher. It fired, he quickly swerved but wasn't unable to dodge it completely, as the explosion hit it forced him to take robot mode again, with Megatron and Eleanor landing in his palm.

The cars stopped and men in black combat gear and masked rushed out with two at the head of the group that now surrounded the trio. They were twins of darker complexion, one bald the other with black hair tied back, the man and the women looked impressed upon Optimus.

"Now that is impressive, isn't it brother?" The women asked the man who smirked.

"Indeed sister, we may just hit the jackpot." Optimus narrowed his optics down at the pair.

"Who are you two and what do you want, we know you are of the Order of the Embrace." Optimus growled, Eleanor shifted in his hand but he ignored it.

"Ah so you do know who we work for, well then, I am Dawn and this is my twin brother Dusk, pleasure." Her twin picked it up.

"Now hand her over, if you know who we are then you know we are here for her alone." Dusk huffed, their grey eyes trying to find purchase on Eleanor who had shifted closer to Optimus chassis.

"That is not happening." Megatron growled as he jumped from the Prime's palm transforming back into his cybertronian form, now both glared down at the humans assembled before them, hushed voices murmured through the men before Dawn held her hand up silencing them.

"Wow, that is something alright, hm, take them all, I am sure the Overseer and the Doctor will want to study them further." The more heavy duty weapons were now pointed at the Cybertronians, as both stood their ground Optimus felt a pulse of power.

He looked down at Eleanor who looked back up with white eyes once more, she turned and walked off his hand only to float there, the men and twins looked up in shock as a myriad of voices echoed through her lips.

"Leave us at once, or face my wrath!" Dawn and Dusk smirked.

"You have your orders, FIRE!" The heavy weapons all fired at once only for an explosion of white hot burning light to engulf the three as the artillery burned away.

They back away from the scorching heat and white light before it vanished.

Each of the trio stood there with Eleanor remaining unfazed and unchanged by the light but now both Megatron and Optimus stood by her side, changed.

Optimus now was painted black and purple with the Crown of Shadows on his helm, the crown seemed to extend down on his faceplate and the red and blue substance glowed in the low light, he wore a clasp over his shoulders and chest that was intricate in design made of deep grey metal, hanging from it was a black cloak that shifted at the bottom like swirling shadows, his armor was more refined and slender making him more agile and his deep blue eyes were pure black.

Megatron didn't change as much as Optimus as him being without his blade still like Eleanor and her crown. His crown now covered his entire helm and seemed to glow with more power, his red optics had turned grey with smoke rising off of them, his steel color was more grey with blue highlights.

On all three of them was a symbol emblazoned onto them, where the factions symbols rested and on Eleanor's top palm was a black filled circle with with the corona of a sun shining around it and grey and blue wings extending out from it.

Eleanor's voice boomed a thousand voices once more.

"We are not yours to take, and we will not stand idle by while you try to take what you believe is yours. We are your enemies," She paused as she narrowed her white eyes.

"WE. ARE. THE PEACEMAKERS!"

Optimus lifted the Black Judgement and slammed it onto the ground, the shadows the clung everywhere shooted to were the Peacemakers stood before engulfing them completely and shooting off millions of miles per hour East leaving the Embrace soldiers along with Dawn and Dusk in a relative shocked silence.

* * *

Elita-One sat on a medical berth in the Autobot base, healing like the others from their wounds, they all surrounded her with Agent Fowler to the side having met the new femme. She was trying to absorb all the information giving to her, and trying to speak but the words failed her.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but I have one more question to ask and I know this is a bad time but…." Arcee trailed off looking down, Elita frowned.

"What is it?" She asked softly, Arcee looked up then to everyone else who nodded at her before she asked the pink femme.

"Without a leader we are directionless, I know back on Cybertron you were one of the greatest Leaders besides Optimus, so we are asking if you will lead us against the Decepticons." Elita's blue optics were wide.

"You want me to lead...this team?" They all nodded, Ratchet saying.

"We need someone like you Elita, without Optimus we have lost ground against the Decepticons, we need someone to fill the vacuum and you are our best option."

She thought for a moment, this team did need a leader. But was she right for such a task, and after everything, what about Optimus? Was there a reason behind his actions, of course there was the mech thought of everything. It was a honor to lead the Prime's team, and she could guide them to victory and answers.

She looked up back at the anxious bots and human.

"I'll do it." _For now_, the words silent in her mind.

* * *

"HE DID WHAT?!" The scream echoed throughout the Nemesis as Cascade punched the nearest poor Vechicon, Starscream shook in fear while Knockout and Breakdown were on the opposite end of the room with Soundwave standing nearest to the raging femme, both had been mostly healed from their wounds.

"You mean to tell me, that my BROTHER, MEGATRON, of all mechs, BETRAYED the CAUSE!?" She screamed into Starscream's face as she towered over the cowering seeker.

"...Y-Yes..?" He said quietly, he waited for the punch that was to come but it never came as suddenly laughter bubbled up from Cascade, it was a laughter only Megatron could hope to recreate.

"So, he's finally gone. Well not dead gone but close enough, finally. Soundwave, broadcast this message across the ship then to the stars." He nodded, a satisfied smirk under his visor.

He began to record. "To all Decepticon's, on this day I have learned of my Brother's betrayal, Megatron has abandoned the cause but it will go on without him. Thusly, from this day forward I, Lady Cascade, am the sole ruler of the Decepticons, if any think I am unfit then come and face me in battle, and trust me you will lose," She looked to Starscream with a deadly smirk, "Soundwave has now become my Second in Command and thusly has complete authority on all matters, anything and everything goes through him then me.'

'We may have lost our founder on this day, but the cause he built is something much bigger than could hope to control, we are Decepticons, and we will have our VICTORY! Glory to the NEW DECEPTICON EMPIRE, ALL HAIL LADY CASCADE!"

Then the video cuts to black.


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22-Shadow Eyes_

In a abandoned barn in the middle of Eastern Europe was the Peacemakers. Each of them recovering from what had just transpired. Optimus was having it the hardest at the moment, with both his crown and hammer activated the full power flowed through him, accompanied with whispers.

He excused himself from Eleanor and Megatron's company, both worried about is unnerving silence.

As the sunset air of the fields hit him he vented. But, the more he pushed back on the whispers the more loud they became.

They said many things, wonderfully horrible things, he now understood that to represent the Darkness one must keep the horrible aspects of it away. They taunted him, saying he could never control the shadows, they threatened him to end this crusade and go back to where he 'belonged'.

"No," He whispered, his optics shut. "I will not bend to you and you will not threaten me. I am in control, you will follow my will!" He hissed, the many of the voices left, but one remained.

It was one he recognized, it was his own voice but twisted.

"**That maybe so, but, nothing will change the facts…." **It hissed from behind the now dark mech.

He turned only for his blue optics to go wide, the voice that was his but was not, was his shadow. It stood before him, moving like water around him with glowing red eyes and a smile.

"What facts?" He asked his shadow.

"**You are a traitor to your own cause." **His optics stared at the shadow with disbelief.

"I am no traitor…." But he was cut off by the shadows laughter.

"**Yes, you are. Even your own soldiers think you traitor!" **

Optimus frowned, "How would you know that?"

"**Just like you now I can manipulate shadow around me, travel to anyplace with a shadow. When you took you're newest form, I was born. I knew what I was in but a second and I knew what I wanted. So, I traveled through shadows to where you're Autobots lie and I heard and saw.' **He paused as his smile widened.

'**But do you want to know the best part, they chose a new leader, our precious Elita-One." **

The Prime couldn't believe it, Elita was on Earth?! And, they truly thought him traitor? Even Ratchet? Optimus frowned though when he realized something.

"She isn't yours and you are not me." He growled, the shadow laughed.

"**Oh but I am you and as such she is mine as well, you may be physical but I am still you in almost every aspect. But, I know how to get control of you, I will wear you down, until nothing remains and then I'll take you as a host and become real to do whatever I please."**

"Never, I am in control of the shadows, you will do as I say." He lifted the hammer then let it drop again, the shadow buckled as it shuddered, it looked back up with anger red eyes.

"**For now, Lord of Shadow."** Optimus looked surprised. "**Yes, we are that now too. It's what the other shadows call you back in the Shadow Realm." **

Optimus narrowed his eyes, "Then do as you are commanded by you're Lord and leave me, Nemesis."

He laughed, "**Nemesis, I like it. Very well, Lord Prime, I will do your will, for now." **

The red eyes shut and the shadow returned to its place, now only mimicking the Prime's movements.

"If he could…." Optimus then realized something, if his shadow could spy on his Autobots, then why can't he?

He closed his optics, focusing on the power, after only a little bit he felt the shadows wrap around him and then movement.

He opened his optics and saw he now sat in the shadows, out of view of the room in front of him. It was the main hall, all the Autobots were gathered around and there, standing in front of them was...Elita-One.

She was starting to give a speech to his Autobots.

"Everyone, I thank you for wanting me to lead you, it's a honor. But, I have been thinking and I want to try and find Optimus Prime." Bulkhead growled.

"He betrayed us?! Why should we try to find him?!" Elita, being calm as ever gave her reasoning.

"Yes, but I want to know why, why did he chose this path? Why did it come to this? I have known Optimus in a different light than the rest of you, so this is what we are doing, understand?"

They all nodded and suddenly Optimus felt a tug in his spark, he closed his optics and when he opened them he was back in the barn in a shadow, Megatron and Eleanor were talking to themselves, Megatron still in his formatted Cybertronian form.

He walked out of the shadow startling both of the pair.

"Don't do that!" Eleanor sighed, but then noticed his troubled expression. "What's wrong?"

"Elita-One is on Earth and she is now leading the Autobots. Not only that, but now she's looking for me, for us."


	23. Chapter 23

**_A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone, crazy weeks and trying to write what I think is good writing. So, to not to make me dread writing this whole thing I am spliting it up, for my sanity as it is crazy right now and I have many things to do and worry about. But hopeful you enjoy this, as always have a good day or night, whenever you read this, and onward to the STORY!_**

_Chapter 23-Mindscape Part 1_

Eleanor was leaning against the barn door, her eyes shut in concentration trying to shift through the clouded memories, she knew they were there to grab but it was harder than first thought.

"You should be sleeping, dear." She looked up to Megatron who had reverted back to his human form, though it was a little different. His hair once silver hair was a darker grey with blue streaks in it and his amber eyes now had grey flecks in them.

She smiled at him, "I can't, I have to sort through these memories."

He sighed, "No, you should sleep, or you'll become exhausted."

"But, there is so much…" He shushed her with a kiss.

"Go. To. Sleep." He pressed, she sighed and leaned against him, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

The house was quaint with white siding and black trim with grey shingles, the town they lived in was small enough that it wasn't on most maps but it was located in the forests of the Northwest coast of America. A black 1993 Ford Bronco pulled up to the quaint house.

Three people exited the vehicle, a tall man with black curtain styled hair and emerald green eyes. His skin was weathered and he wore a bomber jacket with a black tee and worn jeans and runners. The second one was a female slightly shorter than the man with long perm red hair with freckled skin and blue eyes, she had a fine figure and wore a red turtleneck shirt tucked into grey jeans with black boots.

The finally one needed assistance by her parents, she was knee height to her parents with bouncy red hair and shining emerald eyes. She wore polo shirt tucked in with wide jeans shorts, runners and high socks.

"Mom! Mom! Can we go again!?" She asked, beaming at her mother, she smiled.

"Soon, but for now why don't you go wash up for dinner sweetheart." The girl quickly ran off into the home, the Father coming up beside the Mother.

"Ah, I hope she never changes." He said with a small smile.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be great whether or not she changes, dear." He laughed and kissed her head before heading into the house.

This was the first memory, the first one that made her heart swell with love and sorrow.

They were Eleanor's parents, their names were Martin Bella and Elizabeth Bella.

Martin Bella, Eleanor's Father, was a strong man at heart who had served in the Military for several years before leaving to marry Eleanor's mother. He was the strongest person Eleanor ever knew but always seemed to have a soft spot for her and her Mother.

Elizabeth Bella, Eleanor's Mother, was a kind hearted women that worked as a house cleaner. When she had met her Father she had helped him get him on his feet after leaving the Military. Eleanor always saw her Mother as the embodiment of compassion and understanding.

But, this memory of them returning from a day at the park was the last memories of a semblance of pure happiness and ignorance for Eleanor.

This is where her perfect life ended and her new one of reality began.


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: The second part is here, earlier than expected too! I got a few hours of free time so here is the conclusion to the dream and don't worry, as we gone on more will be revealed about Eleanor's past, can't give you it all in one go now can we. Anyways, hope you enjoy and on with the show!(Also sorry its short)**_

_Chapter 24-Mindscape Part 2_

It started several nights after that perfect day at the park, Eleanor, only five at the time was sleeping soundly in her bedroom. She had a long day of fun with her friends at the local pool and it had worn her down.

Suddenly, she jolted awake as a scream ripped through the house. Quickly getting out of her pink bed, Eleanor grabbed her favorite stuffed animal, fox, and ran to the corner where the main living room could be seen, she froze at the scene in front of her.

Men in strange masks and suits were swarming into the house, they had her Father and Mother pinned while they struggled to get free, one of the soldiers hit Elizabeth in the head.

"I SAID STAY DOWN, BITCH!" He screamed at her, Martin saw his daughter watching the scene with wide eyes.

He cried out, "ELEANOR, RUN! RUN NOW!"

But she couldn't move, she was frozen in terror and now the attention of the masked men were on her, one went for her and it snapped her out of shock. She screamed and ran back down the hall towards her room, she slammed the door shut and locked it.

Then they began banging at the door, the door itself was older and was starting to give a little, Eleanor screamed again in terror as she crawled to her bed holding her stuffed fox close to her chest.

Suddenly and with force the door was busted in and three men came into the terrified red-heads room. One of them reach out and grabbed Eleanor by the hair, shouting at her.

"STOP MOVING YOU BRAT!" She continued to struggle until another soldier came up next to the one trying to hold onto her and used his gun to hit her in the head.

Pain like she never felt bloomed in her head, blood dripped over her emerald green eyes making it hard to see. Everything seemed to be dulled and muffled from the blow, the poor girl felt sick to her stomach.

She felt herself being dragged out of the room, down the hall and back to the main living room. But as she was being dragged, loud popping noises could be heard. When they reached the living room it was a living nightmare.

Blood, everywhere. Her parents laid motionless on the ground, their brains splattered against the wall. Her Mother and Father's dead eyes stared into hers as clairity struck her in that moment.

She didn't stop screaming and crying until she was sedated.

The last thing she heard from the man in charge was, "Even with the parents dead, their offspring will prove more beneficial in this new project, take her and lets get out of here."

* * *

Eleanor awoke screaming bloody murder, she was utterly terrified and only after a few moments did she hear her name being called.

She looked over to see a very worried Megatron sitting next to her and a human Optimus as well, he still wore his mantel and the black cloak but wore a Purple waist coat with a black shirt with long sleeves that were open at the end and he wore black pants tucked into black boots.

"ELEANOR, are you alright?! Can you hear me?!" Megatron pleaded with the still crying girl.

"I-I...there d-dead, m-my parents a-are dead!" She screamed out, tears streaming down her face.

Megatron grabbed her and held her in his arms, shushing her and comforting her. Optimus watched the pair, feeling almost helpless in aiding her distress.

"Shh, it's alright, I'm here, I'm here my love."

After sometime her crying lessened and she soon fell back asleep, it was still early in the morning so he let her rest. Optimus stood and said.

"Put her in my cabin, she be safer in there." Megatron nodded and placed her in Optimus's alt mode before turning to his holoform.

"Her memories, they are slowly coming back. I knew it would be bad, but this…" He looked back to the space beyond the door of the Prime's alt mode.

Optimus guided him away from the vehicle mode and sat him down on some hay near the door.

"We both knew her story was not a happy one, but we must be there for her when those terrible memories do come. All we can do is reassure her she is safe and loved." The ex-con nodded, still he stared at the alt mode.

"I feel powerless. I hate feeling powerless." He sighed.

Optimus chuckled, "I always felt powerless during the war, I began to think that reaching you was a fool's errand. I felt powerless to stop you from your destructive path, in the end though it seems as if I just needed some extra help from a human girl no less."

"Then I think we owe a lot to her, and maybe helping her through this will be a debt repaid." Optimus looked the early morning stars.

"I think we will always be in her debt. And I don't think I would have it any other way, after all, she brought my brother back." He smiled at Megatron who smiled back, he looked to the stars as well.

"Truer words never spoke, brother."


	25. Chapter 25

**_A/N: Yeah, new chapter before the start of a busy week...sigh, anyways hope you are enjoying the story so far I know I am! Anyways, lets get this show on the road!_**

_Chapter 25-The Next Steps_

Eleanor slowly awoke to the bright morning sun glaring into her eyes, the emerald green white speckled eyes squinted at the sun's harsh rays as she sat up rubbing her tired and slightly sore limbs. She tried to remember how she came to be in Optimus's alt mode, then the memories hit her.

The dream, her breakdown, feeling tired afterwards.

The door opened for her, him being aware that she was awake even in his holoform. She stepped out onto the grass outside the barn to smell something fantastic, she looked to see Optimus walk up to her with a plate of steaming eggs, bacon, hashbrowns and toast.

"I went to the nearest city and brought you breakfast." He smiled.

"Right...you can move through shadows really quick, I guess I'll have to get used to that." He chuckled and handed her the plate, then he jabbed his thumb to the inside.

"Megatron's in there, I think you should go talk to him." She nodded quickly as she scarfed down some of her breakfast and made her way inside.

He was sitting on a hay bale near a half open door with the sunlight hitting him. He was writing in a book she hadn't seen before, she assumed Optimus got it when he got her breakfast.

"Hey." She got his attention, he looked up with a smile.

She sat down next to him and he closed his book before he said.

"How are you doing?" He asked, worry etched into his eyes.

She sighed, "I'll...be fine in time. I mean, it was a lot and it came so hard, I basically relieved it. And...it was very clear and vivid." She shivered at the memory.

He grabbed her hand, "I know, the way you reacted, I felt helpless to ease the pain."

"You just being there is a big help." She reassured him, he smiled back.

"It's good to hear that from you, I will always be here." She was content for once since last night.

Optimus watched the pair from a distance, but his mind was somewhere else. The whispers may have lessened since yesterday but they were still there. They mostly talked nonsense but some of them questioned his loyalty to them, trying to degrade his resolve.

It didn't do anything to him, but it was annoying.

**"So, you think I am annoying?"** A hiss came from behind him, he knew it was Nemesis.

He looked back to him, "Yes, leave me."

"**Tsk, and here I was about to give you directions to the next tool. But no, I guess you want to wander aimlessly, so be it."** Nemesis began to disappear but was forced to stop by Optimus grabbing and forcing him away from the door to a more private area.

"Explain, now." The Prime hissed, Nemesis devious smile.

**"Knew it, you need me."** He sighed, **"Anyways, the next tool belongs to your 'Brother'."** Optimus optics widened.

"The Evershifting Blade...where is it?!"

**"Look to the ever shifting sands, there in the Tomb of the Queen lies the Blade of Ether."** And before more could be said, he dissipated.

Optimus thought for a moment, trying to figure out the riddle before heading towards the barn to get insight from his Brother and his Best Friend.

* * *

Cascade stood at the bridge of Nemesis, taking in reports from the mines and scouts she had sent out. Sometimes, the logistics really bothered her as she just wanted to wage war, not to dictate the entire operation, but it had to be done.

"Lady Cascade," A voice called her out of her grumbling to look at Soundwave who was using recordings. "May I...speak with you?"

"It's better than this." She gave the datapads to a waiting Vechicon, Steve? She thinks that's what he calls himself, anyway.

She followed him out and down the hall into a private room with a single berth in it.

What followed right after the door closed was Cascade being pushed to the wall by powerful servos as Soundwave whips off his visor proceeding to kiss her passionately.

"Hm, I've missed you my Lady." He growled in her audio, she shivered with delight.

"Soundwave, how long have you been waiting to do...that?" She breathed out.

"Long enough." He growled, she loved this side of her love, his real voice could make any femme swoon and his actually faceplate, it was very handsome with a few scars and his rare colored optics, a shining gold.

"I would agree with you there, so, what's the plan?" He smirked as he pressed her harder against the wall and began to nip at her neck cables while speaking.

"Hm, first we kill Starscream, he always bothered me. Next, we find Megatron and make him suffer as well." He breathed out as she began to nip at him as well. "Then we destroy the Autobots and conquer this world and reclaim Cybertron for _us_."

"I suppose we should get on that, but first," She growled as she gained enough strength to push him off of her and onto the berth in the room. "We should resolve our...tension from not seeing each other for so long, besides, you know I like being on top."

His optics glazed over with lust replied, "You won't be for long…"

* * *

Elita-One was try to focus on finding Optimus, yet heeding no results. It was hard to track someone down that didn't want to be found. She sighed, resigning herself to a break before she went bonkers on the equipment in frustration.

It was then when Agent Fowler arrived shouting, "ELITA!"

She came to see him quickly, "Agent Fowler, what's the-"

He cut her off, "We have a serious problem, I just got a report from our European Allies and it seems Optimus was spotted in Paris, France."

"Wait, that's great news, what's the problem?" She asked, the others were gathering around at Fowler's voice that could command attention.

"Because, he was involved in a high speed pursuit with unknown vehicles through and out the streets of Paris!" Elita's eyes widened.

"You can't be serious!?" He shook his head.

"Unfortunately it is, and we have a direction of where he went." Elita's optics hardened, finally, she had something.

"Where?" She asked, hoping to catch Optimus before he moved again.

She needed answers, no, they all needed answers.


	26. Chapter 26

**_A/N: And a new chapter, this one was a good one to write, just worked out. I know its short but sometimes short is the sweetest of things, anyways, enjoy._**

_Chapter 26-Are You There?_

The Autobots drove down the roads of Eastern Europe in the direction Optimus was last seen. They had extended their search as they lost the tracks in France, so they spread out heading further east.

Elita-One was currently deep within Romania, her alt-mode was 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 454.

The sun had already begun it's descent in the sky, she was in open fields and was beginning to give up. She wondered if she would ever find her beloved, she missed him and to know what has happened confused her very much.

Then she felt something in her spark, a small tug.

She looked to the direction to see far into the field was a lone barn, old and probably abandoned. But the tugging was leading her there, so she turned off the road and transformed.

She commed the others, "I think I found something, Ratchet get the others here quickly."

She walked towards the barn, looking for what could be pulling at her spark then a figure stepped out and she froze

It was the girl they had seen in Britain, but now her red hair was streaked with white and white speckled green eyes. Her white dress was pristine and surprising to them was the doll like arms and legs she had. In her hands was a white staff that she held close to her.

"Hello Elita, you must be here for Optimus, correct?" She gave a careful glance, curious and suspicious.

"Yes...how did you know that?"Elita asked, she smirked playfully.

"Sorry, can't say." She paused, "But, if you want to see Optimus, all you need to do is ask."

Elita asked, "Where is he?"

"Optimus, she's here to see you." She called back to the black interior of the barn.

Seemingly coming from the shadows itself another figure came, he was colored black and purple, his armor more sleek and agile, a cloak around his shoulders with a mantel of detailed design, he had a dark crown upon his helm and he held a black hammer.

His blue optics held no emotion, but Elita knew the hidden tension was there.

"Optimus…?" He smiled, it had been too long since both had seen each other.

"Hello..Elita." She couldn't hold herself back anymore and lunged at him as he embraced her, tears falling down her faceplate.

"I've missed you so much...I didn't even know if you were alive and w-when I heard what happened...about you betraying Team Prime...O-Optimus please tell me it's not true? Did you abandon them, did you abandon...me?" Fat tears rolled down her faceplates, he lowered to a knee to face her with a sad smile.

"Elita I would never leave you or any of the other Autobots if it was not necessary. I had to leave them...for now at least. But that doesn't mean I have abandoned you or this war, I am still fighting, finding a way to end it. And I have to be here, I made a vow, I promised not only Eleanor but Primus himself has tasked me with this."

"Primus...he tasked you with what?" He placed the hammer down next to him.

"With finding these," He motioned to the crown and hammer as well as Eleanor's staff. "Artifacts that will bring the war to a close, and fulfill a destiny laid out by powers beyond us. So, I must guide them on the right path, towards a brighter future for all."

"So...this is something you must do?" She asked almost disappointed.

"Do not worry Elita, I will return someday. And when the war is over…" She smiled.

"We will be free to become one." She ended his phrase, they heard a pair of laughter.

Both looked over to see Megatron in his Cybertronian form with Eleanor on his shoulder.

"Well don't just stand there..." Megatron said with a smirk.

Eleanor yelled out, "KISS HER YOU FOOL!"

Optimus rolled his optics before cupping her helm and kissing her. She had missed this, it was like no time had past, he was still passionate as always and to him she was still the sweetest thing he ever tasted.

"So what's up with those two?" She asked giving them a curious look.

"Complicated, but let's just say they are a match made in the Allspark." He said with a smirk before kissing her again.

Megatron and Eleanor turned away and left them for privacy's sake.

"Ah, that felt right." Eleanor sighed, Megatron smirked.

"Those two have always had a thing for each other, it's nice to seem the back together I suppose."

"That being said, do you think she'll tell the others about this?" Eleanor asked.

"I don't know, time will only tell, come on, we got to get a move on. Optimus will easily be able to catch up with us and I just so happened to feel like going for a bit of a flight."

Sometime later, when the Peacemakers had all gone and the Autobots arrived, she simply informed them that no one was here. As they returned to base she looked behind her to see a pair of blue optics staring out from the shadows of the barn before disappearing.

Smiling to herself as she walked through the groundbridge, safe in the knowledge that he would never abandon her or the cause itself.

And that their love was still as strong as it was since the day they first met.


	27. Chapter 27

**_A/N: I am back with a new chapter, hope you all enjoy this one as we go further into Eleanor's memories! Lets do this!_**

_Chapter 27-Painful Memories Forgotten, Beautiful Memories Created_

She remembered watching as the landscape past her as Megatron flew across the light blue sea of the Mediterranean. They were now over the sea having left Europe behind towards the shifting sands of the Sahara, it was plain after some research by Optimus, which took only a second, that what the riddle referred to as the sands of the Sahara.

More specifically, Egypt, land of the Pharaohs were many tombs of kings and queens lay.

But something bothered her, he didn't say where he got the riddle from.

He was hiding something, but why?

Her eyes grew heavy as they crossed the sea, the events of the earlier part of the day were catching up with her so she decided to rest her eyes, if only for a little while.

* * *

It was dark, super dark, pitch black. She couldn't see her own hand in front of her face. This is the place the little girl had known for sometime, she didn't know how long she had been here but from hearing conversations from the scientist, she'd wager she's been here for two years.

This room was her room, it had no furnishings, just a blanket on the floor and a toilet in the corner. There was a big metal door opposite of her, but she couldn't really see it.

She had been here, in this facility for two years ...staring at walls, getting little to eat, having...no parents to comfort her.

At this point she could cry anymore...to dehydrated too, and she had only emptiness instead of sadness and anger.

She doesn't know what these men want, why they monitor her vitals and the strange injections.

Yes, the injections.

For two years, three times a day, they would put a needle into her arms and legs, four needles each. It was always filled with a strange liquid, colored purple and blue, the two colors never mixing but dancing around each other.

Three times, four injections, and unending pain.

Every time they injected her with this strange substance she was in incredible pain. Her heart felt like it was tearing itself to shreds, her brain felt like it was melting and her skin felt like it was on fire.

But as time wore on, the amount of time that the pain lasted lessened.

These days the pain only lasted five minutes, before when she first began it would last for hours. And since the pain lessened they gave her more injections, at first they only gave one a day but still pumped four into her limbs, now that she had a tolerance it seemed, they had ramp up to three.

She didn't understand why, what were they doing to her? Why her? Why did they target her family? It was all the burning questions of a 7 year old girl.

The door suddenly opened and blinding white light burst through, momentary blinding the poor girl. She felt her arms being grabbed forcefully as she was dragged out of her room by two masked men, all the soldiers wore masks, none of the higher officials or scientists did.

She was dragged off the a new sector she hadn't been before, it was more orient with marble floors and pillars with paintings on the walls, the smell of lavender hit her nose. Soon they came to a door, large and engraved with the symbol, name and motto of those who held her.

It read; _The Order of the Embrace, Embracing the Future of Humanity's Evolutionary Coarse Forever More._

The doors swung open, the symbol, the three linked circles, broke apart as the door opened.

Inside was a lavish room of couches, rugs, paintings, columns, and a screen larger than she had ever seen with a current live look it seemed of a far off city. Standing in front of the screen was a man, back towards Eleanor.

He turned to face her as she was thrown into the room, the doors shutting leaving only her and the man.

The man himself was tall and lean, his pale skin was marked by chemical burns and he wore red spectacles. His entire outfit was black, his trench coat, pants, shirt and even his gloves and shoes were black. His hair was a deep brown that had streaks of white in them.

"Finally, we meet face to face, Eleanor." He said with almost a satisfied tone.

She was surprised, "You didn't call me Subject-24 like the scientists, why?" Her childish voice was horse and rough, it sounded wrong to those who had just met her.

And yes, the scientist never called her by her real name.

"Because, little one, I am not so emotionless as to call a child Subject-24." He smiled lightly, he gestured her to sit on a chair.

She took a tentative seat, he sat across from her. "What do you want?"

"Ah, straight to the point? Well then, you have learned much since coming here two years ago." He sighed and placed his glasses down on the table next to him, his now burning deep green eyes stared at her.

"I brought you here today to congratulate you." She was confused.

"What? I don't understand?" He smiled almost devilishly.

"You are the only success in Project Superior so far, the rate of you're development has been a treat to watch. I only wish now is to see what comes next, oh the discovers still yet to be made." Seeing her confusion he explained, "My dear, you are apart of the next step in Humanities evolution, you are becoming the next step towards a future we have been trying to achieve for years.'

'I guess you also wonder why you were chosen, well you see my dear, your 'Father' was a coward. He and I were partners in the military, together we worked on a way to make super soldiers, but he found the project 'inhumane' while I'll saw the potential of creating humanities next leap towards immortality.'

'He left the project and had his superiors cancel the project, I tried to continue the project but my superiors discharged me from the military. So I created this, the Order of the Embrace, to continue the project towards the next evolution. But it came at a price, my beloved wife had come down with cancer.'

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, 'I pushed my team to the limit and we thought we had discovered the next evolution, but it was not. She died from procedure that you go through three times a day. Of course, I couldn't care for my daughter so I gave her up for adoption. And that's how you ended up with your _adopted parents."_

Her emerald green eyes widened in shock, "I-I...don't believe you.."

"Of course you don't, but I still can't believe you ended up with him of all people. No matter. I now have you back and you are better than expected."

She couldn't believe it, "Why…?"

"Why experiment on you? Because you are _my flesh and blood_, when you are perfected I can be too. You've made me very proud." His smirk was pure evil, he was only in it for himself. "Of course as soon as you're purpose is fulfilled I don't need the competition so you will be sold as a weapon to the highest bidder."

He wasn't her Father, he was a monster full of greed and evil. Eleanor's breathing was hard and fast, her hands clenched, sweat down her face. He called in the guards to escort her back, she was having none of it.

She felt something well in her, a fury the child never knew, she felt something unlock within her.

She launched herself at one of the guards with unseen strength she pushed him to the ground and started wailing on him, screaming bloody murder as her eyes had turned pure white. She kept punching and punching, the other guard she ordered to remain and he did as he was told, unable to control himself.

Again, again, again, she kept wailing on him, blood started obscuring her vision, she was starting to get cut up from the bone shards and she started just punching mush.

Blood, rage, power, but the most powerful emotion….

…_.Fear._

* * *

"Eleanor? Eleanor?! ELEANOR!"

She awoke with an ear piercing scream, her emerald-white eyes wide and looking in each direction. Her skin was pale and sweating and she was shaking like a leaf. Soon she started to calm down, and she took in her surroundings.

She was laying on a sandy ground with Megatron staring down at her with wide terrified eyes, he seemed a little battered like he had been in a fist fight. She could hear the waves lapping the shore as the sun was setting.

"W-What...happened?" She asked afraid, he looked at her with worried eyes.

"We arrived several hours ago and you were still asleep so I decided to wait for Optimus on this beach...but than after a while you started mumbling and twitching and than your eyes opened pure white and you started to attack me ...Eleanor...what happened?! What's wrong...how can I help?"

He grabbed her hands, desperately wanting to help. She didn't know what to say so she just said.

"I love you...don't ever change." He smiled lightly and pulled her into him.

"And I will love you forever as well, Eleanor." He pulled back and brought her into a kiss as tears streamed down her face.

And for at least a little while, he made her forget the painful memories…

If only for one night, it was something she loved about him, he made beautiful memories that she cherished.

"_Thank you, Megatron."_


	28. Chapter 28

**_A/N: Welcome back to the story! With this new chapter we get insight as to a possible reason as to why Primus chose Optimus Prime to represent the Darkness...enjoy the show!_**

_Chapter 28-Shadows of the Mind_

Optimus finally reached the beach with the sun fully set behind him, he see's Eleanor laying in Megatron's servo in his Cybertronian form. He looks up to the Prime with distant and almost shell shocked optics, the Prime comes closer to his brother and asks.

"What happened?"

Megatron vented, "She had another dream from her memories...Orion it was bad."

He went on to tell the Prime of the memories.

"These people, this Embrace, they must be stopped Orion." The Prime nodded in agreement, sitting next to the former con.

"First, though, we must focus our attention to the artifacts. It's the path Primus has laid ahead for us, the Embrace will have there due, in time. _We'll make sure of it._" The dark tone startled Megatron, he had never heard such poison drip from his words, even in battles before.

"So," Megatron changed the subject, "How's Elita doing, leading your bots and all?"

Optimus was silent for a moment, "Fine, so far. But, there is something concerning she warned me about after you and Eleanor had left."

"Oh?"

"Megatron this is going to be hard to hear but...Cascade is on Earth and has taken control of the Decepticons."

The world seemed to become even colder to the former warlord, memories flashed in his optics of his sister. She was ruthless, cruel, even more so than he was. She was always a threat to his positioning so that's why he kept her at a distance. And the fact she had an interest in Soundwave didn't help either.

"I knew this would be a possibility, that Cascade would usurp me somehow. I just didn't realize until now, that I have feared this moment."

Fear was just one of the emotions blazing through him, anger, worry, and above all, concern about the future.

"With Cascade's return and her taking my place, I fear this war has gotten even deadlier, even without us there to play in it. Orion, do you think Elita is capable to take on Cascade? Without you?"

Optimus frowned, thinking for a moment. "I am sure of it, Cascade and her have battled many times. She can handle this, rest assured."

"They've battled each other before?" Megatron was surprised by this news.

"Yes, some say they are nemeses, like we once were." Optimus looked to the ocean, a distant look in his optics.

Megatron sighed, "I can never apologize enough to make up for the eons of strife I have caused you and our home, as well our people."

Optimus looked to his brother with a small smile, "You don't need words to make up for what you have done. Your actions will and always speak louder than words. Once you have filled whatever plan Primus has for you and Eleanor, I think people will change there processors about you."

"I can only hope, Orion. You make it sound so easy." Megatron smirked at his brother who chuckled as they both looked back to the ocean.

"You should rest brother, you need it." Optimus looked back to Megatron who he could tell was worn thin, Megatron didn't even say a word, he simply nodded and laid down on the beach, holding Eleanor close to his spark as he fell into recharge.

The small smile the Prime had been holding faded quickly as a darkness returned to his optics. The weight of the world and the universe seemed to fall on him, the responsibility from Primus was a lot of weight, but now with the threat of Cascade and the Embrace, it seemed like the whole world was out to get him.

"**It does seem that way doesn't it?"** Nemesis rose from his shadow, Optimus stood not facing his red optic shadow.

"Leave me, I don't need you're prattle." The Prime said, his words cold and harsh, the shadow smirked.

"**Ah, there it is. The little part of us that we share coming out to play. You know, if you were more like me, none of this would have been necessary you know?"** Optimus turned to Nemesis, his expression emotionless but the disdain was there.

"If I were _like _you, I would not be a Prime." Optimus sneered, his optics growing dangerous, though Nemesis remained unfazed.

"**Hmph, that Matrix makes it so boring. Oh the dark desires that thing keeps suppressed. Never really lets me come out to play does it? I remember the good old days when we weren't two but one, ah, the memories."**

Optimus looked bewildered, "What are you inferring?"

"**I guess you don't like remembering, but it was such a long time ago and the war is all consuming. Let me refresh our memory shall we?" **Nemesis grabbed Optimus by the head and stabbed his other servo into Optimus spark chamber, the pain was instant as the world went dark.

The world suddenly lit up for the Prime and he found himself standing in a familiar place. It was chamber in the Iacon Halls holding the records of history that were displayed on many screens around him, in the middle was a platform rising until it stopped in the center. It held a control panel and a lone figure at it's helm.

He recognized him right away, it was himself, as Orion Pax.

"**This memory became hazy with the years of war hanging in you're mind, but I remember it clearly."** Nemesis whispered in the audio of Optimus as the black claws held him there, forced to watch what unfolded next.

"Orion," A voice called from below, the platform lowered and the young archivist was faced with his mentor, Alpha Trion. "What are you doing here so late?"

The young archivist smiled at his mentor, "I was just finishing up some research before heading home, sir. Nothing to worry about." His voice was much more young and innocent then what Optimus's voice was now.

The older mech nodded, "Well, finish up quickly, Orion. I don't want you stuck in here all solar, alright?" Orion nodded and Alpha Trion made his way out, as soon as the door closed, the smiling archivist dropped the smile.

"That was too close." Orion muttered to himself, he returned to the platform, accessing a certain file he was looking for before the old mech had interrupted him.

He found what he was looking for, Orion smiled darkly, "Perfect, all I need for tonight."

The archivist uploaded the data into his processor before deleting any trace of the file being accessed. He lowered back down and started to head out of the Hall, Optimus was pushed forward far beyond the Hall and across the city of Iacon to land in a new location, Nemesis's clawed servos never leaving his shoulders.

It was a darkly lit room, there was a table with datapads thrown about it, some Energon cubes and even some tools and weapons. The room smelled of rust, dust and grime. On one wall was a glass panel that showed into another room that was completely dark. A single light that hung above illuminated four figures below it.

All four were mechs, there was a large construction type bot, a slimmer aristocratic bot and a small merchant bot, but the one Optimus recognized was Orion Pax, sitting across from the construction bot, but his demeanor was what really caught him. He was laid back in the chair holding a high grade Energon cube in hand, putting a datapad down with a devilishly smirk.

"So, is this all we need?" Orion asked, his voice sent shivers down Optimus spine, he couldn't even believe those were his words at one point.

The small merchant bot said, "It's quite a find, Orion, I'll give you that. I think we just might be able to pull this one off without a hitch."

The aristocratic bot laughed, "You said that last time and you were the one caught, be thankful I have pull with the high caste scum, Merch."

Merch rolled his dull red optics, "But we can't move forward till the boss says we can," he looked to the construction bot, "So, we are good to go for real, Lift?"

Lift took the datapad before looking at Orion, "You sure this is where it's being held?"

Orion rolled his optics, "As sure as I can be, the question is, are we ready for this type of job? I mean, robbing small time factories is nothing like this, I mean we are trying to steal basically from the Council's credit bin! It won't be easy, but, that's up to you Lift, anything else to add Platinum?" Orion looked to the aristocratic bot who simple looked to Lift.

After a moment of silence, Lift smiled. _"It's on."_

Optimus now remembered, he remembered these days more clearly now. And he also now knew what Nemesis meant by the good old days.

The days, when he was apart of a group of thieves.

And the name of this group to the forefront of his mind.

The notorious _Shadow Thieves. _


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: And we are back with a new chapter, let us see how Optimus is dealing with the aftermath of the last chapter, alright, on with the show!**

_Chapter 29-Awakened_

The Peacemakers were walking silently through the Valley of the Kings, they had made sure before hand that no one would be here so that Optimus could walk freely in his bipedal form. Currently, both Eleanor and Megatron, in human form, were walking ahead of the Prime, who seemed deep in thought.

It had been at least two days since he remembered the first memory of those days. And ever since then he's been restless, his processor not being able to handle the fact that at some point, he was a down right criminal. Also, it didn't help with the constant taunts Nemesis threw at him at his distressed state, not to mention the whispers, even though they mostly stayed quiet, more recently have they become louder and more unbearable.

Optimus vented once more, the hot air of the desert that surrounded him didn't help. He was painted darker colors, so he became hotter easily. Which is never fun, in his opinion.

"There are so many tombs here, how do we know which one it is?" Eleanor said, catching the stressed Prime off guard as he slightly jumped.

"Hm, maybe the same thing that happened to you will happen to me, I mean when we first found your staff." Megatron commented, looking around at the many tombs.

"Possible, so, should we just wait here and see what happens?" She asked him, he shrugged in response, so she turned to Optimus. "What do you think?"

He was silent for a moment before answering, "I-I don't know."

He cursed himself for stuttering, he got odd looks from the pair below him but they simply shrugged it off and made their way further into the Valley to find a good place to camp out for the coming evening.

Optimus vented in relief, but before he could follow, Nemesis called out again.

"**Wow, you're losing it, **_**my Lord."**_ He mocked him, the Prime glared tiredly at his shadow.

"Will you quite that?" He growled, Nemesis smirked.

"**And why would I ever do that, I like taunting you. Since well...we both know you aren't as cutthroat as you were when you were a Shadow Thief."**

The Shadow Lord glared at his shadow, anger welling up as the stress and tired state he was in finally was getting to him.

"I am warning you, if you keep this up, _I will personally end you!_" He growled with such a feral voice that it took Nemesis by surprise.

"**Oh, so the wolf has fangs, I like it."** He mocked again, he began to laugh as it made the Shadow Lord more anger, then his laughter stopped.

It stopped due to the fact that Nemesis could no longer move, he was frozen in place, before he was hurled into the side of the valley. He looked back to the Prime to see that the blue optics were replaced with jet black ones. With unnatural speed he was in front of his twisted shadow, whose red optics were wide with terror, the first signs of fear that the Shadow Lord had seen in his shadow, it was a _pleasant_ sight.

"_Listen well, Nemesis. I want you to remember who your master is, if I recall, I AM the Lord of Shadow and as such I command the shadows of the Shadow Realm. So tell me, is antagonizing the being who could kill you with the snap of his digits is a wise thing to do?"_

When the shadow didn't respond, Lord Prime smiled.

"_As I thought, I hope you remember this for next time. I am the one in charge, you do as I say and if you step out of line again I will personally see to your destruction, got it? Good, now, be gone." _And with that he snapped his digits and the shadow retreated to its rightful place.

Optimus gasped as the dark optics returned to blue ones, he panted as he suddenly felt weak, collapsing to a knee while holding himself up by his hammer. He stared wide optic at the ground in shock, he had no idea where such ferocity came from, he assumed it had to have been from his past, old personality traits surfacing.

And while that frightened him, what scared him more was one fact above all.

He enjoyed every second of that, and in a sparkbeat, he would do it again.

The rush, to his dismay, was divine. It was like an addictive drug, one that seemed like it could easily get the best of him.

Why is this happening? He questioned, is this what Primus had told him about, the darkness inside him? Was this, his past, the reason he was chosen as the Darkness? Why was he even chosen to be a Prime then? And if these darker dispositions keep bubbling up, will it mean the end of everything he has worked for?

What will happen when the others find out? Any of them?

But more importantly, if this keeps up, what will become of him?

* * *

He saw all of it, the birthing of a new Faction, the revelation of a new foe both human and cybertronian, and of course the awakening, and beginnings, of what was to become of his chosen. He was always watching, always curious as to the next move, and always being aware of what was ahead for them.

When he saw his Prime falter, he knew that he had to act.

But how, this needed to be natural, he had been planning for this thankfully ahead of time. He knew that his Prime would falter and that his inner demons would come back and try to drag him down once more.

He remembered the day that he foresaw this event, he knew what he had to do.

So with all of his power he sent an aid. To help the last Prime on his journey with the other Peacemakers.

He sent the message to the aid, deep beneath the Valley of the Kings, within a secret chamber of the Queen's tomb lay the aid, dormant, waiting command from it's true creator.

Primus whispered into it's spark, '_I speak unto you, Guardian of the Evershifting Sword, for your true task is within reach. Once the representation of the Darkness appears unto you, you must do as I have commanded. Become a loyal servant to the Darkness, cast away the demons that cling to him, that whisper to him, and help him on his path to the destiny that the universe has laid out for him and those he protects…'_

Two lapis blue optics opened within the dark and dusty chambers, hieroglyphs spring to life on its face that horizontal go over the eyes with red glow. The golden faceplate alight by the dim glow as the femme's smile grew at her creators words. The dark cords framed her face and a crown of a serpent resting on her helm shone in the dark space.

"_Now, it is the time, Guardian of the Evershifting Sword, Arsinoe." _


	30. Chapter 30

**_A/N: Sorry for the long wait, kinda got lost in a new game I just bought, not new new, its Persona 5, but still. Anyways, I know this is short but its a build up for the next chapter, hope you all have a wonderful day and let us begin the show..._**

_Chapter 30-Arsinoe, Guardian of the Evershifting Blade_

She had waited for so long that anyone lesser would either had killed themselves or simply gone insane. But, her patience was the reason as to why her choosing came about. She finds these walls a comfort to her, it allows her to think, to dwell, to imagine and so on and so forth.

But, even she admits she miss the outside world. She misses her friends, those who she roamed the world with during the ages before the first Predacon raids. Where they lived among humanity, taught them, guided them, ruled some of them in some cases.

They were heralded as _Gods, Monsters, Mythical Creatures from another land, Queens and Kings, Friends, Lovers, and devoted Father's and Mother's._

She was one of many, her territory held over the lands of the Nile River, she was well integrated into the humans that she cared and loved for. She helped them build an empire, she guided them in techniques of burying the dead, and she watched from afar as they loved, hated, warred, dealt with and traded with the world at large.

They gave her a name of their own making, her original one faded from her own memory banks. But, she grew to love the name that came from the people she cared for, from the planet she called Home.

Arsinoe, a name that belonged to some of the rulers of the land that she watched.

A name that meant raised or lifted, as well of mind and intellect. Which defined her well, as a being containing the knowledge of the universe, yet, as ironic as it is, as she is all knowing in the affairs of the universe she knew nothing of her home across the stars, the fates of those who bore her to life, her own original name is lost. All she knows is the Creator's own voice, his name lost as well.

But he had yet to steer her wrong, so she followed him as a devout follower like the humans followed their gods.

Arsinoe wondered what this Darkness looked like, what exactly she would have to deal with?

In the low lit room she stretch out like a cat who just awoke, her lion-like body stretching before standing on all fours licking her lips from her pillow bed that she had been resting on. The large metallic sphinx moved across the room with grace and dexterity.

Her room was lavish, the aforementioned pillow bed, as well as grand columns that held the heavy ceiling, the low light torches on the wall, a small pool off to the side with a fountain spout on the wall next to it, a vanity and dresser and finally a small stream of Energon that ran into a small pool in the center of the room. Of course there was drapes of sheer and color that hung, the walls decorated with the tales of her wards and a shelf containing human sized books and many idols of the gods her Egyptian wards worshiped back in the day.

Arsinoe sat in front of the mirror and vanity, giving a once over of herself.

After having awoken and then laying in her bed for some time she needed cleaning up. She sorted out the tangled cords of her hair, using human terminology was second nature to her, before placing her serpent crown on her head. The hieroglyphs permanently painted on her golden faceplate, but she still had to apply the distinct eyeliner around her eyes.

Satisfied, she placed a golden necklace that had inlaid lapis in it. She tested her claws, sharpening some of them before placing golden bands on her front arms, to gold was brighter than the tan almost sandy color of her metal. Finally she placed some smaller golden bands on her swishing tall that had find black cords at the tip. She extended her wings, the gold, red and blue wings gleamed in the low light, adjusting some of them she pulled the appendages back to her body.

With her routine out of the way she went to the small pool of liquid Energon, taking a chalice she dipped it in the Energon and sat down on her pillow bed once more, taking a sip of her morning Energon.

Now through all of this, there is most likely one thing you may be wondering about.

If she has lion like hands and feet as she is a sphinx, then how could she accomplish all of these tasks?

It's apart of of Arsinoe's gift, her knowledge grants her access to mental powers, as such she possess telekinesis.

Anyways, Arsinoe finishes the last of the Energon from her cup, the chalice floating back to its rightful place. She knew what she was going to do once they arrived, it was in a nature of sphinx to not give information to anyone, much less an artifact they hold dear, so she would do the same with all who seeked the Evershifting Blade, whether Cybertronian or Human they would face the same task as all those who came for it.

She sighed to herself, "I wonder how long it will take? I would like to see this Darkness in person sooner rather than later."

And as if her Creator was smiling upon her in that moment, a heavy thunk noise echoed as dust shifted from the opposite wall were the hidden door in the wall slowly moved to the side and stepping through were not one figure as she thought, but three.

She smiled as they entered and greeted them.

_"Welcome seekers of the Evershifting Blade, come tell me a tale, or never leave here **alive** again."_


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N: Welcome to the first part of the retrieval of the Evershifting Blade! Hope you all enjoy this chapter and have a wonderful day, on with the show!**_

_Chapter 31-Saga of the Evershifting Blade, Part 1: Into the Tomb_

When he fell asleep that night he expected a dream with Primus just like Eleanor did back in England. But, what he got was a series of visions. They repeated over and over again, with the same intense feelings that surround them pounding into his spark.

The first was an entrance, the door lead into darkness and above it hung in stone was a symbol, a sphinx in profile looking to the left. The feeling of foreboding, but as well a whelm of curiosity and excitement.

The second was of a room lavishly decorated and being, foggy, sitting across from his point of view. The only detail to be made of the foggy being was the piercing deep lapis lazuli optics staring at him with glee, curiosity and slight murderous intent. That fueled the emotions of anxiety, caution and again, curiosity.

The third was of a large room that was blanked in darkness with a single ray of grayed sunlight casting down on a dais with a pedestal laying on it gleaming in the grayed sunlight sat a shining blade, with unreadable script and a black metal hilt carved into a fox with many tails that made a guard above the grip with white leather and a black pommel shaped as a diamond with red and blue veins in it. The emotions were fulfillment, fear, unsureness and courage.

The final fourth was of the valley itself, his view standing in the doorway from the first entrance. He could feel something in his grip but he didn't know what it was. The feeling of exhaustion was the first feeling before he took in the sight before and they rapid change. In front of him was the Autobots and Decepticons, battling in front of the tomb, he could only focus on two individuals though, the pink femme, Elita-One. And the one that caused the rapid change of emotion, Cascade. Fear, guilt, rage, concern, and most of all, uncertainty.

Finally, after several runs of these scenes, they stopped.

With only a whisper following, an unknown female voice calling out from the void.

'_In order to unlock the Trickster Blade you must first help to free the stained mark from another's shadow and free them of the burdens of the past...'_

Megatron awoke with a jolt, the words echoing in his mind. He breathed to dry morning air of the desert valley, looking around only to find he was no longer at the camp they had made, while Eleanor and Optimus were a small distance away from him, they were still together, but in a different place.

He looked behind him only to gasp, a doorway within the rock, with a sphinx in profile on top of the door. The same as in his dream, with the same darkness that lay ahead in the chamber past the doorway.

"Eleanor, Optimus, wake up now!" He called behind him as he rose, his clothing dusty from the valley as he shook it off.

The pair slowly woke up to his shout only to stare at the door itself, Optimus reverting to his human form using his shadow magic to do so.

"How...did we get here?" Eleanor asked as she tried to wake herself up more.

"Maybe this is it, the tomb we seek?" Optimus asked Megatron more than Eleanor who simply stared into darkness.

He then told them of the dream he had, even the words that spoke directly into his mind that he had never heard of before. Optimus seemed nervous at the mention of the unknown female's words.

Eleanor looked at Megatron questioningly, "So, when we return here, the Autobots and Decepticons will be here, Elita-One and Cascade...that will not end well for no one."

"Indeed," Megatron commented, "But it is in order to retrieve my final tool, so let us go in."

The three stepped into the shadows of the chamber before them, leaving the land of the living and entering the world of the dead.

* * *

They had been walking in the same downhill hallway for an hour now, the only light coming from Eleanor's staff, with Megatron leading them and Optimus following behind Eleanor leaving a long shadow that seemed to smile unknown to the other two.

Eleanor sighed, "So...who do you think is this one burdened that you have to help?"

Megatron thought for a moment, "I don't know...but I remember seeing a creature down here, a sphinx, so it's most likely them."

"Oh, I suppose."

Silence gripped the group as they kept walking further and further, with each step in the silence Optimus grew more and more anxious, while the shadow behind him reveled in his creator's anxiety and nervousness.

The shadow whispered, "**They know, you know this, they will never forgive you. They'll abandon you and you will be alone...with ME."**

He shook it off, but he could feel him winning in silent laughter.

"By the Primes!" Megatron shouted, catching his attention.

They entered a large chamber filled to the brim with shining gold and treasures of ancient Egypt. On the walls it depicted scenes of the afterlife and a women entering the underworld. On the walls and pillars were hieroglyphs that some could be deciphered by their language programs integrated into their bodies, barring Eleanor of course.

"According to the writing, this is the tomb of someone called Cleopatra, last of the Pharaohs." Megatron said as he examined the walls, Optimus wanting to distract himself then said.

"Yes, according to human history, she was the last to rule Egypt and rumored to have committed suicide when her country was invaded, but...her tomb has never been discovered, so why is it here?"

Eleanor countered, "Maybe she didn't commit suicide, what if she escaped, and eventually was buried here?"

"Speculations are not what we're here for, come, I found another doorway that leads to another room." Megatron said, Eleanor and Optimus looked to each other before following him into a room with a single statue of a woman with the head of a lioness standing alone, with no murals or anything else.

"Nothing here, we should move on-" Optimus said before being cut off by Megatron.

"No...I can sense something off about it." He touched the statue and it glowed a dull golden color before shifting away revealing stairs. "Told you."

Optimus sighed with annoyance, but followed the pair as they descended further.

They finally came to a door with a button to the side, with no other option the button was pushed and the door peeled away and light streamed into their eyes, without hesitation they entered the room only to find a lavish room, filled with future, energon, and other decorations.

To the opposite of them sat a large sphinx, with a small smile on her features.

She purred out to the group.

_"Welcome seekers of the Evershifting Blade, come tell me a tale, or never leave here __**alive **__again."_


	32. Chapter 32

**_A/N: Whew, that took a long time to write, I've been wanting to write longer chapters for sometime now but I didn't think it would take so long, but anyways, new chapter is FINALLY here! I hope you enjoy it, now, on with the show!_**

_Chapter 32-Saga of the Evershifting Blade, Part 2: The Tale of Orion Pax_

Her words hung in the room as a tension seemed to be almost tangible. At first none of them knew what to say, never having seen such a creature before, her lapis blue optics taking in every detail of the Peacemakers before landing on Optimus and staying there, it was even more intimidating because both cybertronians were in their human forms and she was a full sized cybertronian size.

Estimating the best they could they think her head would be at Optimus's mid-section.

"Who...are you?" Eleanor asked, cutting the silence away.

The sphinx smiled, "I am Arsinoe, Guardian of the Evershifting Blade, also known to some as the Trickster Blade for its unique power. I was expecting you and yet I seems I am...disappointed to say the least."

"Disappointed?" Megatron questioned, Arsinoe chuckled.

"Well...those who have come before were either great treasure hunters or prideful basters. Yet you all seem so...serious, it really is quite dull."

Megatron looked to Eleanor who just shrugged her shoulders.

"How can you tell?" Eleanor asked.

"It is my gift, with the knowledge of the universe at my disposal it gives mental powers, such as telekinesis as well as telepathy but it's been so long that a mind has been in range of me that sometimes it is involuntary and you're thoughts are single minded goals, all but one." She smirked before looking to the Prime, "His thoughts are different, not focused on the goal of the blade but something else."

The couple looked to Optimus who was now visible sweating and clearly nervous.

"Optimus, are you alright?" Eleanor asked, her worried green-white eyes stared at him.

"I-I don't…" He stuttered, but was stopped when a dark laugh echoed throughout the chamber.

Arsinoe sighed, "And so it begins, let the tale begins…"

"What are you talking about?! What tale?!" Eleanor screamed at the sphinx who simple rolled her eyes.

"You need to tell a tale in order to escape with the blade and you're lives, but I didn't say how you would tell it, and this is how...I'll be watching and Prime, the chains, I've broken them, now the lost past is free and **he** is free."

Before any of them could questioned even more a trap door opened below them and fell into the darkness below. The same sinister laughter echoing louder in the darkness around them.

* * *

Slowly, one by one, they awoke on a cold floor. None of them remembered hitting the bottom when that trap had opened and they didn't feel sore either. It was pitch black but they could hear well enough to know they were close together.

"Eleanor, Optimus, are you both alright?" Megatron asked as he reached out to find someone's hand, he heard Eleanor gasp. "It's alright, it's me." He called out and he felt her grasp onto him clinging to him like a life-preserver.

"I am fine, **brother**." Optimus's voice called out but something felt off about it to the couple, it sounded monotone and...almost cold in the slightest way.

"Are you sure?" He asked and the Prime sighed.

"Y**es…**" A coldness now definitely felt by the pair.

There was an eerily silence before Eleanor asked, "So...where are we?"

"I **know **this **place**…it is **something **I know **like the back of my servo."** The Prime said, his voice was distant yet close up.

"How?" Megatron asked, a cold pit growing in his spark.

The Prime chuckled, unsettling them both. "**I live here."**

Both were now confused and wary. "W-What?!" Both asked to the darkness.

Suddenly red lights flared into existence, they were standing on a platform of metal with glowing red lines in it. Around them was a circular room of darkness with screens of static flaring in and out of existence.

Standing a couple of feet away on the other side of the platform was a dark figure. He looked like Optimus but, he was different. The dark elements from his powers were more sharpened and pronounced, his optics were a sinister red. With the crown distorted and horns protruding from his helm.

He held a blue chain with a glowing grey jewel at the end which he pocketed in his dark cloak. There were also very quiet whispering all around them, thought it was barely heard.

"**WELCOME, to the Mindscape!" **

"W-What is this Orion!?" Megatron shouted, he now realized he was in his cybertronian form but the same size as Eleanor.

"**Ha, you are hilarious! My name is Nemesis Prime, the true version of Orion Pax or Optimus Prime as you call him now. I am in control here, it took a long time but here we are!"** Megatron and Eleanor were realizing quickly that they were talking to a new being and began to wonder, where is Optimus?

"So, this is it hm? This is the task sent by me in order to retrieve the blade." Nemesis laughed.

"**Seriously?! You really have changed Megatronus, I must say. But you can't hope to beat me here, this is my WORLD!"** The world rocked back and forth trembling and causing the pair to steady themselves.

"So, what now?" Eleanor asked, glaring at the evil Prime.

"**You two must realize the truth, you must face reality that HE cannot be saved. And in order to do that we must visit the past."**

* * *

Eleanor and Megatron stood in shocked silence as the memory ended, from the Iacon Halls to that dimly lit room filled with Shadow Thieves, Orion among them. Nemesis's smile grew as he felt the jewel growing dimmer as it's prisoner screamed in silent protest.

Megatron was more still and tense then his beloved, in a low voice he said.

"More...show me all of it…" Nemesis smiled with a sinister expression as he began to play a new memory, taken from before this planning night, to the true beginning of it all.

The formation of the Shadow Thieves.

* * *

It was several millennium before that fateful meeting of the members of the Shadow Thieves, at a time when the masses were completely under the control of the Council. During this time, no one questioned their authority, and it was at this time a young adolescent Orion Pax was beginning another day in his lavish home in Iacon.

His blurry blue optics opened and slowly he rose from his berth.

His apathetic optics looked at his room, filled with the latest technology, entertainment and furnishings that credits could buy. There was a large door next to him that went onto a balcony looking over the city itself and large windows let the sun's light glare in.

Orion had everything he could ever want, and yet, it wasn't enough.

Another door across the large room opened and coming in was a standard butler-bot in black and white paint holding a tray of an assortment of Energon types, ranging from sweets to refined to High Grade even.

"Good Sunrise, sir, I have your selection of Energon for this solar." He placed the tray on the nightstand next to him before asking, "Since you don't have any lessons today, do you plan on anything this solar?"

Orion sighed, "No, not really." His optics not leaving the city-scape as he grabbed a refined Energon cube and downed the entire thing before heading out.

"Your Sire has requested you at his station at the Council Tower, he wishes you to sit in on a meeting." The butler-bot said as he began to straighten the messy room.

Orion sighed even harder this time, "Again? Those meetings are nothing but other nobles kissing up to the Council members."

The butler-bot cringed at the tone of the young Orion, "Sir, I wouldn't say that...out loud but your Sire was very serious and really wants you there, I suggest you get going, maybe walking there will cool you off, alright?"

Orion rolled his optics and lightly pushed the butler-bot out of his way, slamming the door as he left the room and the house. He made it down to the Upper walkways meant only for higher caste members while the streets below were known to house the lower castes and even some rouge and shifty characters.

He could see the Council Tower in the distance and when he was out of optic-shot from both his home and the Tower he suddenly turned to one of the few downward ramps towards the lower section of the city, pulling a cloak from his subspace he put it on with a grey metallic clasp holding it together, the black material was pulled over his helm obscuring his face as he approached the checkpoint.

Orion, through his connections from his Sire, knew who guarded this particular ramp checkpoint. His name was Roadblock, fitting name, due to his size, he and Orion were on friendly terms after Orion was able to erase the bad record on Roadblock's career profile enabling the large transformer to get a job in Iacon.

As soon as the large red and black bot sees the cloaked figure of Orion approaching he lets him pass with a small nod and Orion passed untouched.

No one really knew what he did on these lower streets, not even Roadblock, it was something he made sure no one knew.

Down here he was free to pursue his most favorite pastime, gambling.

Now, why would an upper caste member want to gamble in a place like this? Well, if he went to the high end casinos he was sure to be caught, and down here, he wasn't betting just credits, but also exotic...chemicals, for study and focusing some of these chemicals enhanced his processor and even got him a chance to take an entrance exam at the Iacon Academy for Gifted High Casters.

Of course, the more dangerous and new chemicals that could be used for recreational means was always a bonus.

Today he was trying to win more 'Process-X', the chemical that enhanced his mind. While if the prospect came for other chemicals came up he would swipe those too.

So he found himself entering a shady back alley towards a reinforced door, knocking a unique pattern. A slot opened and a pair of green optics popped into view before shutting the door opening, letting him in. The tall and lanky bot stared at him as he passed, it seemed that Pick was in a bad mood.

And understood why, because as he entered the bar/casino floor he saw a figure that came in once in awhile and who usual started something by the end of the night. He was a large construction bot, he towered over most other patrons and his heavy armor was painted orange and silver, typical paint of construction bots. His dark grey optics were half closed, as he enjoyed the attention of a femme server who he was flirting with.

Of course, he's also the first friend Orion made down here on one of his first trips, stopping him from completely destroying another establishment that they were both banned from.

"Lift, are you trying to get kicked out again?" Orion questioned as he approached the large mech, who simply huffed.

"Hey, when I see something pretty, I like to take it home with me." He winked at the femme who simply gave a playful laughter before walking off.

"So, are you gonna be any help during the gambling this solar or a hindrance?" Orion smirked playfully as he sat next to the large mech.

"Don't know, haven't gotten to my 10th drink yet, which is surprising for me!" He laughed, "But, uh, I kinda need the credits, so I help this time."

"Why? Lose your pay again?" Orion could see the frown grow on Lift who simply huffed angrily.

"You mess up one time and every little mistake you make ends up with no pay!" He crushed the cube he was drinking from before sighing, "I think I need to stop drinking so early in the solar…"

"Maybe...well it's good to have a little extra help, Lift. Come on, lets head to the private section."

He nodded before getting up and following the smaller mech towards a back room labeled 'Private', using a card he has to access the door it hissed open and they both stepped through to a large room with a single table with several others sitting around it, some old faces that neither bot interacted or cared for, but the two fresh ones was surprising.

One was clearly a minicon, which was rare to see down here among the streets of this level. His dull red optics seemed to keep a wary eye on the others, keeping his servos on him at all times, his colors were a brown and black color with the clear marks of a merchant's work on him.

The other was cloaked like Orion, but with his hood down it was clear that he was of the same descendant of the same caste as Orion, he was a tall and slim flyer of a shiny silver and lilac purple with cold blue optics staring icely at the others.

At the head of the table was the mech who ran this small place. He was somewhat of an unknown, coming in from Kaon and was the type you never pried for about his past dealings. Rumors had it he was once a masked gladiator due to the many scars littering his green and black frame others say he was an escaped slave or convict.

Either way, the triple changer was someone you didn't mess with.

And that earned Orion's great respect, he could count on Boomslang to keep the peace.

"Ah Orion...and Lift, great, great, come on in you are just in time." Boomslang seemed reluctant to let the large mech play at the table but a quick glance at a desperate Orion was enough to convince him.

They began to play for a few rounds of gambling, the bets went back and forth and when the new minicon began to become more comfortable, he began placing bets that interested Orion greatly, he seemed to bet more chemicals than credits which meant he must have a supplier, while the other upper caster seemed to take things slow and only bet credits.

"So...what brings new faces this time around?" Orion asked the two new bots in the room, who looked wary and even worried about the question.

"Who wants to know?" The minicon asked, his dull red optics narrowing at the cloaked Orion.

"Just someone who likes to know whose who when they decided to play with me." Orion answered coldly, the minicon grunted.

"Right ...of course you do. The name is Merch, and this is a friend of mine, Platiniumus Vortex." The other bot growled lowly.

"Don't call me that!" He looked to Orion, "I prefer just Platinum."

"Merch and Platinum, well, I'll ask again as to why you are here?"

Platinum regaining his cool expression said, "We are merely scouting, as well as having fun."

There was a silence that followed as the round of gambling came to a end with Orion as the victor, the others grew tired of the game and left leaving only the four as well as Boomslang left in the room.

Lift then spoke up, "Scouting for what exactly?"

The two bots looked at each other than back at Lift and Orion, "We need two bots for a job ...that's all we'll talk about it."

"A job? Interesting, does the 'job' entails heaving lifting or info gathering?" Lift asked, seeming having sobered up a bit since his last drink.

Orion always found it odd that whenever Lift wasn't drinking he could be the smartest mech in the room as well as the most cunning, he wondered why he was always drinking then.

"You know bots like that?" Merch asked, gaining an air of intrigue.

"Maybe…." Orion then answered, before placing all of his bets into the final round.

"You are going all in?!" Boomslang asked the young mech who simply nodded while staring down the other side of the table.

"Lets see if you are worth our time." Lift smirked and knew what he was playing at, also going all in.

The two other mechs looked again at each other before shoving their pot into the middle. Each of them was tense, even Boomslang, each got ready to reveal their hand, Orion looked at his, it was a complete bluff. He wanted to know if they could see through it, or if they would pull out before the final call.

Lift and Orion had specialized sets of tools, with the connects Orion has he can and has gained info on others and their activities. The main reason Orion's sire even wanting him today was because of his ability to know everything about a mech or femme in less then a fraction of a tick.

Lift on the other hand, while a strong bruiser no doubt, when not drunk was a natural born leader. Of course, his job kept him from ever achieving such a goal and thus due to past issues has led him to the bottle, but when off it, he was a completely new mech.

All of his instincts told him they would pull out, that he'd be right in saying they were a waste of time and space.

But that didn't happen.

They went all in and they didn't back down.

The hands were revealed.

And Platinum was the winner.

"Impressive, you have gone past my expectations of you. I think we can help you with this job, if you like it? As an informer I am about to undertake a journey towards the well of all knowledge, a path that will lead me to the Iacon Hall of Records. So...are you interested?"

"We'll need someone to coordinate our efforts, as both me and Merch are incapable of decision making." Platinum said as he scooped the winnings over towards himself.

"That's where I come in, when I'm not drink I am very capable of leading the charge. So… I think I'll stay away from the bottle, for now, anyways." Lift said as he stood tall and proud.

"Then I think this is the beginning of a long relationship," Orion proclaimed as he too stood. "By the way, Boomslang, can you keep this whole deal to yourself?"

He laughed, "Hey, what happens here, stays here, that's the rule."

"Alright then, let's get to work, tell us of the job…."

* * *

Eleanor and Megatron stood there as the screen faded to static, Nemesis was behind them with a smirk.

"If he was this, then what happened to them, why didn't he mention them?" Eleanor asked, Nemesis sighed.

"**Because my dear, the last job they ever did was enough to make him bury the memories. That last job...well...take a look for yourselves."**

Another screen appeared and the static faded, revealing the dark cybertronian sky and the moons shining against the largest tower in the City of Iacon, the Council Tower.

* * *

For the longest time, the city of Iacon lived in constant fear, as the legendary Shadow Thieves could strike anywhere, they could simply steal something precious or discredit a ranking officer or noble, they even have been known to suddenly change the minds of certain bots, who once denounced them, now rejoice in their exploits.

And it was all leading to one last job, something to cap their long careers before heading into obscurity to live in relative peace.

The biggest heist of all, and it was located deep within the Council Tower.

They had snuck their way in by using Orion's knowledge of the building from his many visits with his sire, who he had taken to his meetings more often now to gain info on the building itself. As well, since their formation all those years ago, Orion was able to get in the Hall of Records and was able to get the last sliver of info needed, a sting of code to disable the integrated security.

Now here they all were, about to achieve their goals.

"Remember, we'll be meeting within the chamber housing the prize. So, keep track of the time, if you get stopped, get through it quickly, got it?" Lift instructed, the three mechs nodded.

The plan was simple, each would take a different route as to deter them all getting caught at the same time and so that they could traverse without the baggage to three others with them.

Of course Lift made the ultimate prep for the job, so Orion had no idea where the others would be only that he needed to be in the chamber at a certain time. This was in case one was caught and interrogated.

His route was simple, in his Sire's office was supposedly an elevator that lead directly to the room, a couple of years ago his sire had become a Council Member which was set up by the Thieves so that Orion had a secure passage towards the chamber. This also meant he had to climb to the top of the tower to reach the office as the main elevators for getting around were shut off during night time to deter would-be-thieves.

He crept through the halls, only worrying about sentries.

Which he easily past as they were more of lazy types.

When he came to the office door though he saw it was slightly cracked open, he was worried as his sire wasn't supposed to be here this late into the night. Creeping forward he silently peered into the room.

"Why am I here so late, Councilor Hornet?" The distinct voice of his sire came through the door, his sire was a larger mech then him with red and grey paintjob with a mantle of the Councilor that they all wore.

"I brought you here because I fear for your spark, I've gotten word from another noblemech that his son may be plotting your end." Orion's optics widened. "You see his son has been doing...odd things lately, and when the noblemech, Lord Silverus Vortex, sent his spy to watch his son he found out plans for your assassination."

"This is troubling, why is this group wanting me dead?"

Hornet sighed, "It seems this is a power-play by another Councilor who has connections to lower caste workers that are desperate for promotion. It seems Councilor Wyn is jealous of you in you're most recent work, and thus has hired someone from her section and if his group succeed he will get a promotion."

"Who?" Orion optics narrowed as he kept denying it in his helm.

"His designation is Lift, apparently he is desperate for respect among his construction workers and wants a promotion, and this is how he'll do it. As well, the others in his group have something to gain. Lord Silverus son, Platiniumus Vortex, will be gaining an ally who could get rid of his sire for him and thus take his place.' He paused before going on as he paced.

'The third member is a merchant who is a long time seller to Councilor Wyn, Merch, he will gain new contracts for selling goods making him incredible wealth and then there is the final member, who will be used as the fall guy. He doesn't even know about any of this and will betrayed after your death."

"Who is he?" Panic and fear set into Orion.

He sighed, "Poseidon, this will be hard to here, but it's Orion."

There was a dead silence, Orion was in complete shock, his fellow thieves were going to betray him?! And they were going to kill his sire?! So that's why he had to come here, to make it look like he did kill his sire.

"Hornet ...how do they plan on doing it?" He was dead serious.

"They planned on kill you in your home, then planting you frame hereafter Orion had made his way through, but I've stopped this, I knew where they were going to strike and now the Enforcers most likely have captured them and are bringing them here for proper punishment."

Poseidon Pax sighed, "What about Orion?"

Before Hornet could answer, Orion stepped through the doorway, his optics darker blue then either had ever seen before.

"I'm...sorry sire...I-"

"No." Poseidon cut him off, "I'm sorry for not paying attention, but I think you can make it up, right Hornet?"

Hornet nodded, "Indeed, all you need to do for us to forget your crimes is for you to execute your...former thieves."

Orion's optics narrowed, "What is down that elevator, what did they almost trick me into stealing?"

Poseidon sighed, "That elevator leads towards the relic hold where the Matrix of Leadership lies among other artifacts of the Primes."

Orion's optics were wide in shock before shifting into darkened anger.

"Come, I just got word they are here." Hornet called and the two mechs followed them to the lobby where Enforcers surrounded the three mechs who were knelled and cuffed.

In dead silence Orion was handed a pistol, he walked forward and pressed the gun into Lift's helm whose optics were wide in fear.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Not another word was said by any three of them as three shots rang out into the dead of the night.

It was only later that he found out that he was tricked by his own sire in killing his teammates. When that was found out, no one say his sire ever again, no one ever say Hornet either and some of the Enforcers that took part in that night also disappeared.

In hopes of forgiveness by his dead comrades he went on to secretly kill any corrupt official, with each death he became a darker being, wearing a happy mask during the day and becoming a dark shadow by night. This went on for years and years.

Until he met Megatronus, where everything changed for him.

* * *

"**You see, he is a darker being more so than you Megatronus ...but, you're also the reason he distanced himself from violence, from ME! YOU ruined EVERYTHING FOR ME! And you'll pay for that!"** Nemesis screamed with a dark expression as he began to tower over the couple.

"...I didn't know…" Megatron whispered, causing Nemesis to stop.

"Megatron?" Eleanor asked as he turned to Nemesis placing himself before Eleanor.

"It wasn't I that made him distance himself from you, Nemesis. That was all him, I am not a being of peace or at least...I wasn't then. No, I didn't do that, he did, YOU DID. Because you finally looked into the mirror and saw a reflection of a monster, but you aren't, you are my Brother who is broken and shattered just like me."

Eleanor added, "That is something we call being human, it means to be flawed, damaged, broken, to have dark parts. You are like me, like Megatron, like most humans. And there is nothing wrong with that, even if you are a Prime, even the brightest things casts shadows."

The gem glowed brighter as Nemesis growled.

"**No, no, no! His a **_MONSTER_-**-I m-mean **_I'am._..I don't ..." His voice began to static as the jewel cracked then shattered and the brilliant light casting large shadows shone.

After the light and shadows faded away they were standing in a large room with a pedestal in the middle and a grey light shining on a single bladed sword. But, they focused on the person in front of them.

Standing there was Optimus but with silently different paint scheme, now with areas of white to accent the black instead of purple with red and blue stripes all over his armor in beautiful designs of geometric patterns. His mantel now gone and the cloak gone as well.

His optics opened but they too were different, one blue and one red.

They were still in their Cybertronian forms but the same height as Eleanor.

"Optimus?" Eleanor called out, worried as he silently stared at the two.

"Y-You….they're gone." Eleanor and Megatron were confused, "I-I've been hearing voices...who I now know as the ones I've...a-and Nemesis his…"

Tears streamed down his faceplates as he was suddenly wrapped by two warm beings. They collapsed to the floor and just held each other in an embrace that even when it ended they could still feel it in their sparks and heart.


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N: Alright! This is the final part of the Saga, even though there were four visions. Because before I can get to the forth vision I have to set it up and that will take an entire chapter that doesn't focus on our three protagonists. Also, this is a short chapter, sorry, being dealing with bad stuffed recently, aka my basement flooding during heavy rains. So, enjoy this conclusion. **_

_Chapter 33-Saga of the Evershifting Blade, Part 3: Power of the Trickster_

Arsinoe stepped from the shadows, her large paws echoing in the chamber as the three Peacemakers stepped back to face her. She smiled with a pleased look to her as she remarked.

"Well done, you have finally unlocked the Evershifting Blade's container. No one before you has ever done such a feat, color me impressed." She sat next to the blade and gestured to it. "Now all you must do is take it."

The three of them looked to the blade, resting in a dormant position, Megatron looked to his company.

"Stay back, I don't know what will happen."

Eleanor walked up to him and gave him a kiss, "Be careful…"

He smiled, "Always." Megatron nodded to the Prime who ushered Eleanor behind him, ready for anything.

Arsinoe simply watched without caution as the warlord stepped up to the quiet blade. It seemed too easy to the former Decepticon, it felt like a trap if he was being honest with himself. Giving one more uneasy glance to the towering sphinx beside him he reached out for the blade and grabbed the handle.

….Suddenly the world went grey.

A grey mist surrounded him, covering the entire room and obscuring everyone and thing. The yells of fear and surprise from his Brother and Beloved were muffled instantly as the bemused chuckle also faded from Arsinoe.

"Optimus! Eleanor! Are you alright?!" He called out, but even to him his voice sounded muffled.

No one answered him, he ran around but as he ran he noticed he was going farther than the room's dimensions.

"What is this?" He whispered to himself, he looked down to the blade only to find it gone from his grip. He looked around again and felt the ground shift, it lightly splashed yet he felt no liquid.

He bent down, trying to pierce the mist. He showed it away for a moment to reveal a blue glowing ground, one he recognized. Suddenly the grey mist shrunk away as the white sky revealed itself and standing before him was the Creator, Primus.

_'It seems you have succeeded my chosen, well done.'_ Primus proclaimed and smile of pride on his face.

"Primus...I have many questions." Megatron breathed.

Primus chuckled, _'Of course, but first, why don't we awaken the blade.'_

Primus held out his hand and blade appeared, he whispered an unknown language and it was suddenly engulfed in golden light. When it reappeared it was completely different.

The blade once dulled was turned into a golden hue, but the blade was shattered into several segments, each floating in sync with one another. The nine tailed fox shaped hilt was now colored silver with ruby and sapphire eyes, the white leather now black and the black pommel turned gold with the red and blue veins stretching onto the shattered blade.

On said part of the sword, written in text only he could read was the following; _To Be of the Ether, is to bring Change, for it is the Ether that must shade the Light and soften the Darkness. To Those who wish the destruction of the Light and Darkness may the Ether trick the Wicked and Unworthy._

'_The power of the Evershifting Blade, also known as the Trickster's Blade, is quite simple. While the Crown of Changing allows you to change yourself into a different species, the sword can go even further in enhancing that power. The Crown is limited to creatures similar to you, bipedal in nature, with the sword though now anything is possible.'_

_'The Sword also allows you to see things no one else sees. You see beyond the material world into the spiritual, able to sense others and while piercing the veil, you can even interact with them. Thus the sword can also summon things from the spiritual realm, such as it's endless mists and creatures beyond. The Sword is to break reality, to reshape it into something better, you can ignore the laws of reality with it as well.'_

Megatron stared at the beautiful sword, Primus passed it to the awed warlord who grasped it and immediately felt empowered.

Megatron looked back to his Creator, "Thank you for this, I hope we can serve you well. But now, I must ask about something, it's about Eleanor."

Primus smiled, _'You want to know what her future holds, and what her past still keeps from her.'_ Megatron was wide eyed as the Creator went on, _'I cannot tell you such things, but know this, that there will be dark days ahead. The path is never easy, but take heart in what the present shows you and remember, love is stronger than anything in the universe.'_

Megatron smiled, "I'll keep that in mind, Primus…"

With those words spoken, the world faded once more and Megatron fell into a restful sleep.

* * *

When the mist engulfed her beloved, Eleanor began to freak out. She was held back by the strong arms of the Prime meant to guard and guide her and her beloved. Hot tears began prickling at her green-white eyes, she was worried about what may become of him.

"Eleanor, don't worry." Optimus soothing voice said, "He is strong, just give it a moment."

She stopped struggling and he rested his hands on her shoulders in a supportive gesture. The hot tears streaming down her face without her permission.

"Indeed he is, Prime." Arsinoe sat beside them, still she was suddenly the size of Optimus, which was a chest above Eleanor's height.

"How do you…" Curiosity got the better of the Prime who let his words slip.

"I am a powerful being, Orion, I can do as I please, now hush, here he comes."

The two turned to the fading mist and there stood the figure of Megatron, who had changed completely. With sword in hand he stood tall and proud, his ounce silver and blue armor now mostly golden with lines of silver and blue on his body. His lessened sharp edges were now completely dulled but had a elegentness to them, his crown was now complete and more intranet with swirling designs.

But the most interesting feature was his helm and a new addition to his form, that being in the form of nine fox-like tails coming from behind him though not attached to him but floating there. His helm was too different, his helmet was gone with the crown replacing most of it and underneath it were dark cords that stopped mid chest. His scars were all but gone but for one across his left red optics and his right blue optic remaining perfect.

Eleanor walked away from her friend's grasp who simply stared in shock. Megatron seemed to blink away a dazeness to gaze upon Eleanor who had tear stains still on her face as she stared at him with a mixture of relief, shock, and love.

"Do I...look alright?" He asked, jokingly.

She burst out laughing, fresh tears of happiness streaming down her face as she hugged him tightly. He laughed with her, one tail taking the sword from his servo as he bent down and scooped her up.

"You look amazing, my dear." She said as he wiped away her tears.

"Good…" He kissed her with a fiery passion to which she quickly melt into.

It had been sometime since they just relished being in each other's presence but all good things came to an end when Arsinoe coughed loudly.

"As much as I would love to watch...that..how about we return to the real plane of existence."

A bright light engulfed them and they were transported back to Arsinoe's room where they first met. But this time, the dimensions were right. Both Cybertronians stood at their true height, with Arsinoe and Eleanor being dwarfed by both reformatted mechs.

"Now, you can relax." She said before retreating to her pillow bed and plopping down.

They now all realized just how exhausted they were and now appreciated the calmness of Arsinoe's room.

Eleanor than had a thought, "Now that you are reformatted, what do you're human forms look like?"

The brother's looked to each and shrugged, summoning their power they shrunk down until they were human size and when the light disappeared, or in Optimus's case shadow, went away it revealed two different looking men then what Eleanor had known before.

Megatron now had black dreaded hair with golden hoops in them. The scar remained and he now had an amber eye and a blue eye, resting on his nose was a pair of round red tinted glasses. His clothing was that of a silver trench coat with fur hems, a blue and gold waistcoat with a black dress shirt. He had silver dress pants and black shoes. Around his neck was a gold chain with the symbol of the Peacemakers on it.

Optimus was also different, he wore a black suit with a blue waist coat and red dress shirt and black shoes. He had blue tinted glasses, his eyes amber and blue. His black hair was turned pure white and cut short. The symbol of the Peacemakers on his shoulders.

"I think we look good." Optimus said with a smug grin, Megatron elbowed him.

"Vain much?" He poked fun at his brother, he really noticed the lightness of Optimus, he seemed like his old self, back before the war.

"Come on guys," Eleanor playfully chided, "Behave. Now, let's rest a bit, it's been a day."


End file.
